


Mariquita

by anhelo



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutilation, Slow Build, Suicidal Thoughts, birth drama
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anhelo/pseuds/anhelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cela devait être le plus beau jour de la vie de Roger, mais le cauchemar a commencé... Il lui faudra des mois pour retrouver le bonheur entre les mains de celui qui l'a toujours épaulé</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 

Aux petites heures du matin, Mirka avait ressenti les premières contractions, comme on le lui avait appris, elle m’avait intimé l’ordre d’attendre que les douleurs soient plus régulières, elle s’était alors plongée dans un bain chaud, se concentrant sur sa respiration et essayant de se détendre, pendant ce temps je cherchais un quelconque moyen pour me rendre utile mais finalement je lui tapais plus sur les nerfs qu’autre chose.

Lorsque la douleur est devenue insupportable, nous nous sommes rendus à la maternité. Pendant toute la grossesse j’avais été étrangement serein, ce bébé était la concrétisation d’un vieux rêve pour nous, après un examen afin de vérifier que l’enfant se portait bien et que le travail avait effectivement commencé, ce qui était le cas. Mirka fut emmenée vers une salle de travail, alors que je devais m’arrêter dans les vestiaires afin de revêtir la panoplie de futur papa : blouse, calot, surchaussures. Mirka en me voyant ainsi déguisé, éclata de rire, malgré la douleur qu’elle ressentait. 

Je souffrais de la voir souffrir et puis finalement l’anesthésiste est arrivé. Au départ, il voulut me faire sortir mais finalement après négociations, il m’autorisa à rester afin d’aider Mirka à garder la position adéquate. Cela ne fut pas chose aisée les contractions et la station assise n’étant guères compatibles. 

Ce n’est qu’une fois cet engin magique installé, que j’ai remarqué les fils et les tuyaux, elle était littéralement attachée à la table d’accouchement. Je savais que cela allait se passer ainsi, j’avais lu une tonne de livres sur la grossesse et l’accouchement, regardé tous les reportages et documentaires sur le sujet, mais la réalité était beaucoup plus impressionnante.

Une heure passa, Mirka discutait joyeusement de l’avenir, de ce que nos nuits seraient dans les mois à venir, de tous ces changements imperceptibles que ce petit être allait provoquer dans nos vies. Je ne l’écoutais que d’une oreille, mon regard était fixé sur cet appareil qui s’assurait que notre enfant se portait bien, les contractions s’enchainaient mais Mirka ne ressentait plus rien, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Et alors que nous donnions les prénoms choisis pour notre futur enfant, nous n’avions pas voulu savoir le sexe à l’avance, à la sage femme, afin qu’elle puisse remplir ses papiers, Mirka cessa de parler brusquement, elle rejeta violemment la tête en arrière, et son corps fut secoué par de violentes convulsions 

En un instant, toutes les machines se mirent à biper, la sage-femme s’était levée si rapidement que son tabouret était tombé sur le sol, elle criait dans le couloir pour qu’on vienne l’aider, la pièce fut rapidement remplie de blouses blanches et de tuniques vertes. Un médecin monta sur la table d’accouchement et commença à enfoncer la cage thoracique de celle que j’aimais, je n’avais même pas vu qu’un tube avait été placé dans sa bouche, je caressais toujours sa main mais elle ne réagissait pas, la sage femme qui quelques minutes plus tôt était plongée dans les documents administratifs m’attira contre le mur, afin de laisser passer la table d’accouchement emportant ma compagne et un médecin à cheval sur elle continuant le massage cardiaque.

Je ne compris que quelques mots de ce qu’elle me dit : césarienne, vitale, arrêt. Elle parlait si vite et je voyais qu’elle ne voulait qu’une chose, la même que moi, suivre cet étrange convoi.

On m’emmena dans une salle un peu plus loin, elle contenait deux lits et du matériel médical et j’ai attendu, je voyais les gens aller et venir, courir, murmurer, leurs regards étaient lourds leurs traits étaient crispés, il y avait toujours plus de personnes qui rentraient dans cette salle ou je n’avais pas le droit de mettre les pieds, on ramenait encore et toujours plus de matériel, mais je ne voulais rien supposer, j’avais trop peur d’avoir raison. 

Une femme arriva toute de vert vêtue, sa tenue lui collait à la peau à cause de la sueur.

-Monsieur Federer nous avons dû faire une césarienne en urgence à votre compagne car elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque en salle d’accouchement et encore une fois sur la table, nous avons réussi à la réanimer, malheureusement elle a fait une hémorragie massive, nous avons dû lui enlever l’utérus mais….. elle a perdu énormément de sang.  
-Vous allez lui en transfuser et tout ira bien.

Je voulais tellement croire qu’elle irait mieux.

-La transfusion n’arrangera rien, on l’a déjà fait à de multiples reprises, il faut que vous compreniez qu’elle saigne et qu’elle coagule d’un peu partout, c’est un phénomène anarchique. Son corps est dépassé par les événements et il ne réagit plus de façon adéquate.  
-Qu’est-ce que ça signifie?  
-Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir maintenant, c’est que sa vie est en jeu.

Ces mots pouvaient paraître durs, mais j’avais besoin d’entendre ça, de sortir de ce brouillard. 

-Et notre enfant ?   
-Il a été emmené en réanimation, mais il ira bien, enfin elle plutôt.   
-C’est une petite fille ?   
-Oui. 

Un pâle sourire passa sur ses lèvres de professionnelle. Elle semblait bouleversée, je compris alors la gravité de la situation.

-Vous pourrez aller la voir, mais je suppose que vous voulez d’abord voir votre compagne ? 

Je ne répondis pas mais je la suivis dans les dédales des couloirs, nous passâmes par des galeries souterraines afin d’atteindre un nouvel hôpital, alors que nous arrivions dans le service ou Mirka avait été transférée, je voyais le personnel me regarder et chuchoter sur notre chemin. Ils savaient déjà tout.

Je suis obligé de vêtir à nouveau les habits qu’on me tendait, on me conduisit jusqu'à la « chambre » de mon aimée, la première chose qui me choqua, fut la pâleur extrême de ma compagne, elle se fondait dans la couleur des draps, une multitude de machines étaient branchées autour d’elle, encore plus de tuyaux s’échappaient de son corps, elle avait toujours ce tube dans la bouche, elle ne respirait que grâce aux machines.

Je tremblais presque en la voyant, comment en était-on arrivé là ? Comment quelque chose d’aussi naturel avait pu aussi mal tourner ? Des questions me revenaient sans cesse en tête et lorsque les médecins entrèrent, j’eus l’impression d’avoir pénétré dans un territoire étranger, je ne comprenais rien de ce dont ils parlaient entre eux, l’obstétricienne qui m’avait accompagné jusque là se retourna vers moi, les autres s’échappèrent sans un mot, comme s’ils voulaient m’éviter.

Elle m’invita à m’assoir et s’installa à côté de moi, elle prit son temps pour discuter avec moi et m’expliquer ce qui s’était passé. Pour la première fois de ma vie j’entendis parler d’embolie amniotique, du liquide amniotique était passé dans la circulation sanguine de Mirka, suite à un processus encore inconnu, et c’est ce qui a provoqué son arrêt cardiaque et des troubles de coagulation en cascade, c’était quelque chose d’extrêmement rare et presque toujours fatal. Elle avait préféré attendre de rencontrer l’équipe de réanimation pour tout me dire.

Suite à cette conversation je me suis effondré, mon regard ne pouvait se détourner de ses yeux fermés, je ne réalisais toujours pas, le même jour ou j’étais devenu père, j’allais peut être perdre la femme qui m’avait offert ce si beau cadeau. 

Tout cela était impossible, j’avais l’impression d’avoir vieilli d’une centaine d’années en quelques minutes, il fallait prévenir ses parents, et les miens, mais je n’en avais pas la force, une infirmière se proposa de le faire à ma place, ce que j’ai accepté avec un léger soulagement. 

-Voulez-vous voir votre enfant maintenant ?   
\- Euh oui.

A nouveau on me télécommanda dans les couloirs afin de rejoindre mon enfant, j’avais un goût légèrement amer dans la bouche en arrivant dans ce nouveau service ou encore je devais revêtir un uniforme. 

Un couloir et une petite chambre aseptisée. La première fois que je vis ma fille fut à travers les vitres d‘une couveuse, elle, aussi, était branchée de partout, mais cela semblait encore plus affreux vu sa petite taille et sa fragilité.

-Elle va bien, elle a eu un peu de mal à se mettre en route, nous l’avons intubée juste après sa naissance mais elle n’en a plus réellement besoin, nous allons donc dans les heures qui arrivent lui enlever ce tube et la transférer en soins intensifs.   
-Elle a eu du mal à se mettre en route c'est-à-dire ?   
-Elle a été victime de ce qu’on appelle une hypoxie…. A un moment elle a manqué d’oxygène, c’est pour cela que nous l’avons immédiatement prise en charge.  
-Est-ce qu’elle risque …  
-Les nouveaux nés sont très résistants, mais nous ferons dans le futur des examens pour nous assurer qu’elle n’aura pas de séquelles .Est-ce que vous voulez la toucher ?   
-Je préfère …. 

Je ne voulais pas prendre cet enfant, pas encore, sa présence était encore trop liée à l’état de Mirka, mais pourtant je suis resté de longues minutes à l’observer, ses petites mains qui se refermaient à intervalle régulier, ses cheveux blonds si fins et apparemment si doux, cette peau si… 

Elle ressemblait à un ange, mais elle n’était pas mon ange.

Je commençais seulement à réaliser que je pourrais être le seul responsable de cette petite vie et cela m’effraya, je n’avais jamais imaginé cela, Mirka devait être là pour m’aider à devenir père, je ne serai pas capable de faire cela seul. 

Rapidement je sortis de l’hôpital, le soleil brillait, il faisait très chaud et pourtant j’avais froid, froid à l’intérieur, je suffoquais toujours, mes poumons semblaient incapables de fonctionner correctement et la nausée qui arrivait par vagues n’arrangeait rien. 

Les oiseaux piaillaient, ne se rendaient-ils pas compte des drames qui se passaient entre ces murs ? Et les gens avec leurs sourires gravés sur leur visage et leurs fleurs à la main ne voyaient-ils pas le désespoir ? 

Et finalement les larmes coulèrent, j’étais égoïste, j’aurai dû, à cet instant, être auprès de Mirka, prier pour un miracle, non au lieu de ça j’étais effondré au pied d’un arbre. 

Ce fut ma mère qui me trouva, elle me serra dans ses bras, mon père non loin regardait cette scène incapable de savoir ce qu’il devait faire 

Celle qui fut l’unique femme de ma vie pendant la durée de mon enfance, m’aida à me relever, elle essaya de trouver les mots qui pourraient me soulager, mais elle abandonna, les mots ne venaient pas, elle savait que rien ne pourrait, ne pouvait me soulager.

Elle m’entraîna à l’intérieur, je la suivais en silence, le regard fixé sur ses épaules voûtées, arpentant à nouveaux ces corridors glacés. 

Le service de réanimation, n’était hélas pas devenu plus chaleureux en l’espace de quelques minutes, les regards compatissants se fixaient sur moi, alors que je ne souhaitais qu’une chose : disparaître, revenir en arrière, retrouver la femme que j’aimais, ne jamais avoir souhaité cette enfant qui était à l’origine de tout ça.

Mirka semblait plus pâle, presque translucide, ma mère poussa un petit cri en la voyant, nous faisant sursauter. 

-Je… 

Elle ne s’imaginait pas ça, le coup de fil de l’hôpital leur avait bien fait comprendre que l’état de leur belle-fille était grave mais ils ne pensaient pas que c’était à ce point. Après tout à notre époque les femmes ne mourraient plus en donnant la vie….

-Mr Federer ? 

L’obstétricienne qui m’avait accompagné la première fois et un médecin que je ne connaissais mais que j’allais apprendre à connaître par la suite, m’informèrent que Mirka était dans un coma profond et qu’ils n’arrivaient pas à contenir son hémorragie, malgré tous leurs efforts, les prochaines heures allaient être très certainement ses dernières.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

J’ai passé des heures au chevet de Mirka, à tenir sa main, espérant un miracle mais je pouvais lire dans le regard des soignants que même s’ils essayaient de garder espoir, ils la considéraient comme condamnée. J’avais envie de leur faire comprendre qu’ils ne la connaissaient pas comme moi, qu’elle était plus forte que ce que pouvaient indiquer de simples résultats de prises de sang.

Mes parents me quittèrent pour aller voir l’enfant.

Alors que je commençais à m’assoupir, une alarme se mit à retentir, la pièce fut envahie en un éclair, on me fit sortir, je les voyais s’activer autour d’elle, mais on me demanda d’attendre dans un salon à l’écart..

Je tournais en rond dans cette pièce dépourvue de réconfort, au bout d’un certains temps, un homme entra, un médecin et je compris instantanément ce qu’il venait m’annoncer. Je ne voulais pas l’entendre, je n’étais pas prêt à accepter qu’elle ait abandonné…qu’elle m’ait abandonné.

-Mr Federer… Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions… Mais malheureusement votre compagne vient de décéder.

Je ne pouvais pas le croire, je le surpris en passant à côté de lui et en me rendant dans le box ou était Mirka. Une jeune femme en tenue blanche était entrain de décoller ses électrodes.

C’était donc vrai ?

Mes doigts se posèrent sur ses joues.

-Elle a froid.

L’infirmière arrêta son travail, cela ne devait pas faire longtemps qu’elle travaillait ici, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Mr Federer, elle n’a pas froid, elle nous a quittés.

C’était le médecin qui se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte, qui venait de me répondre.

Comment pouvait-on dire une telle chose ? « Elle nous a quitté », comme si c’était un choix, comme si elle avait choisi de me laisser là seul, avec cet enfant.

Cet enfant qui venait de tuer la femme que j’aimais.

-Monsieur, il faut que je finisse sa toilette, vous devriez sortir.  
-Elle a froid…. Je ne peux pas la laisser toute seule…Elle a toujours eu peur du noir même si elle ne veut pas l’avouer.

Elle ne savait pas quoi me dire, ma détresse la touchait trop profondément.

-Vous pourrez revenir la voir, après.

Je ne pouvais pas bouger, ou plutôt je ne voulais toujours pas bouger, l’équipe médicale dût appeler mes parents pour les prévenir du décès de Mirka et de mon état psychologique.

Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après le coup de fil ma mère me prit dans ses bras tandis que mon père nous guida lentement jusqu’au hall d’entrée, il faisait nuit, un jeune homme voulut prendre une photo de moi avec son portable, mais une femme un peu plus âgée l’en empêcha, ma mère réalisant que bientôt tout un tas de soit disant journalistes s’amasseraient dehors, pressa le pas et me poussa autoritairement dans la voiture.

Le visage collé contre la vitre je regardais le paysage passer sans rien voir, ce n’est que lorsque mon père arrêta le moteur que je me rendis compte que nous étions chez nous…chez moi.

J’ai suivi mes parents à l’intérieur.

-Je vais aller nous préparer quelque chose à manger.  
-C’est gentil maman, mais je n’ai pas faim.  
-Il faut que tu manges.

Je n’ai pas essayé de lui faire comprendre que la simple idée de manger me donner envie de vomir. Je me suis installé là ou Mirka aimait passer ses journées pendant sa grossesse une petite banquette moelleuse sous une fenêtre bien orientée, lorsque je rentrais de l’entrainement je la voyais m’attendant patiemment, elle me souriait toujours. C’est à mon tour de patienter jusqu’à son retour, parce que ça ne pouvait pas être autrement… Elle allait repasser cette porte… Depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, elle a toujours été à mes cotés, nous n’avons jamais été séparés plus d’une nuit…

Je suis resté des heures à regarder dehors, mon cœur s’emballait à chaque fois que je voyais les phares d’une voiture éclairer la route, du coin de l’œil je pouvais apercevoir ma mère essayer de décider ce qu’elle allait me dire, lorsqu’elle pensait tenir la phrase magique, elle avançait de quelques pas mais après réflexion elle se ravisait rapidement.

Mon père quant à lui téléphonait à tour de bras, principalement à Diana et Tony, ma sœur allait prendre le premier avion au départ de Miami pour l’Europe, mon entraîneur, lui, nous rejoindrait dés demain à l’hôpital.

J’entendais sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait autour de moi, j’étais comme dans un autre monde, un monde ou je n’avais pas mal et ou la réalité n’avait pas de prise.

Ma mère a bien essayé de me faire réagir, de m’obliger à manger, mais je me contentais de regarder les ténèbres faire doucement place à la lumière et dans ma tête une seule phrase se répétait sans cesse « elle n’est toujours pas là ».

A un moment je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment, je me suis levé sous le regard étonné de mes parents, je suis monté rapidement dans notre chambre, ne jetant même pas un coup d’œil à la nursery qui pourtant était sur mon chemin.

J’ai claqué la porte derrière moi et je l’ai fermé à clé, puis je me suis effondré, je ne savais pas quelle en était la raison : si c’était parce que celle que j’aimais ne venait pas ou parce que je commençais à réaliser qu’elle ne passerait plus jamais le seuil de cette maison.

Je sentais la porte bouger contre mon dos, je savais que mes parents s’inquiétaient, et je comprenais cela, mais tout ce que je demandais c’était un peu de solitude, pouvoir me retrouver seul face à mes souvenirs.

Dehors le soleil continuait à se lever, inexorablement le temps s’écoulait alors que je ne souhaitais qu’une chose : qu’il s’arrête.

J’ai fini par me traîner jusqu’à la salle de bain, celle-ci n’avait pas de fenêtre, mais je n’ai même pas pris la peine d’allumer la lumière, je voulais rester dans le noir, ne pas voir mon reflet dans le miroir, ni ses affaires dispersées un peu partout.

J’ai pris une douche mais je ne sentais pas l’eau sur ma peau, je ne savais pas si j’avais chaud ou si j’avais froid, je me suis à peine séché et j’ai ré-enfilé les même vêtements que la veille. Avec un brin de lucidité, j’ai attrapé une paire de lunettes de soleil.

J’ai dévalé les escaliers, sous le regard étonné de mes parents, ils imaginèrent que j’avais enfin pris conscience de ce qui arrivait.

-Dépêchez-vous Mirka nous attend !  
-Roger ?  
-Oui, maman.  
-Mirka est morte, hier.  
-Mais non, elle nous attend à la maternité, elle va bientôt accoucher.

Je ne les ai pas laissé me répondre, j’ai saisi les clés de la voiture sur la table basse.

-Roger attend-nous !

Le retour à l’hôpital se fit dans un silence pesant, pour mes parents, je ne m’en rendais pas compte, j’étais dans mon propre monde.

Il y avait plein de monde à l’extérieur, je les entendais hurler et je voyais des flashs crépiter, je gardais les yeux fixés sur mes chaussures.

En entrant dans l’hôpital, un médecin vint vers moi, je la connaissais, mais impossible de savoir d’où.

-J’aimerais voir ma compagne.  
-Vous êtes sûrs ?  
-Evidemment.

Je vis dans ses yeux l’incompréhension, mais elle secoua violemment la tête comme pour remettre ses idées au clair.

-C’est par ici.

Un enchaînement de couloirs de moins en moins éclairés, une porte battante éraflée, pas de panneaux indiquant le service ou nous nous trouvions, nous pénétrons dans une salle carrelée froide, un homme assez âgé, engoncé dans sa blouse blanche plus très nette, s’approche de nous.

-Monsieur Federer voudrait voir sa compagne Mirka Vavrinec.  
-Je vais la préparer, attendez ici quelques minutes.

Tout me semblait parfaitement normal, je vivais dans une illusion salvatrice, rien ne pouvait m’en sortir ni le lieu lugubre, ni la mine décomposée de ceux qui m’entouraient.

-Vous pouvez entrer maintenant.

L’homme me fit pénétrer dans une petite pièce beaucoup moins éclairée, il m’obligea à m’asseoir sur une chaise à coté d’un brancard, il releva le drap le recouvrant et le visage cireux de mon aimée me sauta aux yeux.

-Ou est-elle ? Ce n’est pas elle, ça ne peut pas être elle !


	3. Chapitre3

-Ou est-elle ? Ce n’est pas elle, ça ne peut pas être elle !

Des mains se posèrent sur mes épaules afin de m’empêcher de me lever, peu importe à qui elles appartenaient, elles me forçaient à accepter le fait que Mirka n’était plus. La pression se fit moins forte et par instinct je me suis jeté, en pleurs, dans les bras de ma mère.

Elle m’a réconforté du mieux qu’elle a pu, mais la douleur était toujours là bien présente, comme si on venait de m’arracher le cœur et en quelque sorte c’était le cas !

Arrivé au service de réanimation néonatale, je fus accueilli par une puéricultrice, elle me présenta ses condoléances, je fis un léger signe de tête en signe de remerciement, elle me présenta des papiers à signer, autorisant certains soins et le transfert, une fois cela fait elle me conduisit jusqu’au box de ma fille, sur le plexiglas de sa couveuse avait été collé une étiquette portant son nom : Emy Federer. 

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, je pris dans la poche de la jeune femme un stylo et j’ai rajouté Vavrinec à ce qui était déjà inscrit. C’était ma façon à moi de rappeler qu’elle était aussi la fille de Mirka. 

-Nous lui avons retiré le tube qui se trouvait dans sa bouche il y a quelques heures, vous allez pouvoir lui donner son premier biberon si bien sur vous le souhaitez ?   
-Euh, oui.   
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous serons là pour vous guider. 

Et heureusement qu’ils étaient là, Emy a su m’apprivoiser, avec ses yeux à moitié ouverts elle m’hypnotisait, je cherchais déjà en elle les traits de Mirka. 

Cette petite chose fragile ne pouvait à présent que compter sur moi et je me devais d’être à la hauteur, en souvenir de sa mère. 

Après lui avoir donné son premier repas, non sans maladresse, je lui ai aussi donné son premier bain, j’eus peur lorsqu’elle hurla en sortant de son cocon de chaleur, mais elle se calma instantanément lorsqu’elle fut plongée dans l’eau, elle retrouvait un univers qu’elle connaissait et qu’elle appréciait. 

Il y avait une sorte de magie dans ces instants, ce lien si particulier entre un parent et un enfant était entrain de se tisser insidieusement et délicieusement, je me sentais enfin pleinement père. 

Emy quitta les soins intensifs le lendemain pour aller dans une unité de transition avant que je la ramène chez nous. 

Pendant ce temps mes parents et ceux de Mirka préparèrent l’enterrement de cette dernière, j’avais éteins mon portable et débranché mon fixe, je ne voulais aucun contact avec le monde extérieur, je ne pouvais qu’imaginer les unes des journaux, mais mon entourage professionnel faisait front pour me protéger. 

Finalement vint le jour de la grande sortie, il faisait beau et chaud, mais je continuais à m’habiller tout en noir, je portais le deuil malgré tout, les paparazzis avaient pris place à l’entrée, il y avait eu une fuite, encore à ce jour je ne sais d’où elle provient, famille ou personnel ? 

J’ai revu une dernière fois avec les auxiliaires et les puéricultrices la toilette, le change, les soins de cordon, la préparation des biberons, les conseils de sécurité, l’organisation, mais déjà ils semblaient penser que vu mon statut ma fille allait être élevé par des nounous et autres gardes d’enfants. Mais ce n’était pas dans mes plans et cela ne l’est toujours pas. 

Après m’avoir donné d’ultimes conseils, le personnel me regarda installer Emy dans son cosy, à cause de la présence des photographes, je le recouvris d’une fine couverture, pour la cacher au regard du monde, je ne voulais pas que les autres puissent poser leurs yeux sur elle, alors que sa mère n’avait même pas pu le faire. 

Je l’ai installée sur le siége passager, puis je me suis assis au volant, et ma petite puce dormait toujours, elle me facilitait tellement la vie, comme si elle comprenait ma peine et la respectait. Avant de démarrer, je me suis retourné, espérant voir Mirka, mais il n’y avait que du vide et de la douleur. 

Je me suis effondré en pleurs en passant le pas de la porte, mes parents se sont chargés d’Emy me laissant le temps de me reprendre, ma mère me proposa même de rester avec moi pour quelques jours, mais j’ai refusé, j’avais besoin de me retrouver seul avec ma fille, nous avions besoin de commencer à construire notre vie à deux. 

La chambre d’Emy était prête, c’était Mirka qui avait choisi chaque petits détails, allant des cadres accrochés aux murs jusqu’aux peluches nichés sur la table à langer, les couches et autres lotions étaient rangées soigneusement. 

Emy passa ses premières heures dans son berceau, tandis que moi je noyais à nouveau mon chagrin dans du whisky, je savais que je ne devais pas, mais c’était plus fort que moi et ce fut Emy qui m’obligea à sortir mon nez de la bouteille, en réclamant son biberon. 

J’ai cherché en vain pendant l’après midi des habits pour nourrissons noirs ou sombres tout du moins, mais cela ne se fait pas, un bébé ça n’est pas sensé aller à un enterrement, alors j’avais pris le parti de l’habiller en blanc, il y avait dans son placard une petite robe blanche brodée de rose. 

Cette nuit la j’ai dormi dans la chambre d’Emy c’était la première nuit que nous passions ensemble et une angoisse étouffante m’étreignait, je craignais qu’elle ne cesse de respirer dans son sommeil, je me levais tous les quarts d’heure, pour vérifier qu’elle allait bien. 

Evidemment j’avais une mine affreuse quand mes parents et ma grande sœur arrivèrent, pour me soutenir dans l’ultime voyage de Mirka, ils furent surpris que je ne les laisse pas s’occuper de leur petite fille ou de leur nièce. J’avais besoin d’oublier et le seul moyen convenable de le faire c’était de fixer mon attention sur autre chose que sur l’enterrement. 

Emy était magnifique, je lui avais rajouté une sorte de petit bob et un gilet rose pâle, j’avais préparé un sac, contenant tout ce dont je pourrais avoir besoin et même plus. 

Mon costume noir était accroché dans la salle de bain, après avoir confié ma fille à Diana, je suis allé prendre une douche, je me souviens avoir rasé ma barbe de trois jours, je devais me faire beau, pour cet ultime au revoir. 

De l’enterrement je n’ai que peu de souvenirs, aussi bien de la messe que de la mise en terre, il y avait un monde fou, mais tout ce qui me préoccupait c’était cet être remuant entre mes bras et cette femme à qui je disais adieu. Mes lunettes de soleil camouflaient mes nombreuses larmes. 

J’ai pris Emy comme prétexte pour m’échapper de cette foule, non loin du cimetière il y avait un parc , je pensais y retrouver un peu de calme en compagnie de ma fille, mais hélas, je fus dérangé par mon entraîneur Tony Roche. 

-Hey !   
-Bonjour, Roger. 

Il prit place sur le banc à côté de moi. 

-Je n’ai pas encore eu le temps de le faire, alors je te présente toutes mes condoléances.   
-Merci. 

Un silence pesant s’installa. 

-Roger, je voudrai te parler de la fin de ta saison, je comprendrai que tu veuilles la passer chez toi, c’est pour ça que je te propose de lever le pied, tu t’entraîneras un peu, ainsi tu seras d’attaque pour l’open d’Australie.   
-Tony, je ne compte pas reprendre le tennis, j’annoncerai ma retraite à la fin de la saison. 

Ma décision était irrévocable, jamais plus je ne toucherai à une raquette, j’aimais le tennis parce que je partageais ça avec Mirka, mais alors qu’elle n’était plus là me battre pour gagner ne m’intéressait plus, je ne voyais plus ou était le challenge, et puis j’avais quelqu’un chez moi qui avait besoin de moi, de ma présence et de stabilité.


	4. Chapitre 4

C’était impossible, lors de la finale du tournoi de Madrid je pensais à la liste de mes courses, ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça ! Depuis que Federer avait déserté les terrains, je m’ennuyais, il manquait cette rivalité, l’opposition Nadal/Federer n’existait plus. Des fois je me disais que j’aurais dû jouer de la main droite, mais cela aurait été irrespectueux envers le public et mon adversaire, alors je me déconcentrais intentionnellement. 

Je n’aurai pas osé prétendre que lui et moi, étions les meilleurs, ce n’était pas ça, c’était juste que pour nous, gagner c’était une histoire de vie ou de mort et qu’il n’y avait aucun autre joueur sur le circuit prêt à tout donner pour une victoire. 

Je ne ressentais plus cette angoisse avant de rentrer sur le terrain, je savais que j’étais le numéro un mais l’accession à cette place m’avait laissé un goût amer. 

Juste après avoir remporté le tournoi de Bâle, Tony Roche est venu me trouver dans les vestiaires, je fus plus que surpris par cette visite. 

-Rafael, est-ce qu’on peut parler ?   
-Evidemment. 

Je lui fis signe de s’asseoir, pendant que je laçais mes chaussures. 

-Ce que j’ai à te demander est assez délicat. Je ne sais pas par où commencer.   
-Par le début ça me semble être une bonne idée. 

Il m’adressa un léger sourire. 

-Roger compte annoncer sa retraite après la Master Cup. 

Dire que cette nouvelle me dévasta était un doux euphémisme. 

-Il ne peut pas faire ça !   
-Si, depuis deux mois j’essaye de le faire changer d’avis mais j’ai pas réussi, il n’a pas retouché à une raquette depuis la mort de Mirka, il évite soigneusement tous ses amis du milieu, il n’est même pas venu ici, alors que les organisateurs lui avaient proposé de faire une opération marketing pour sa fondation, tout ce qui l’intéresse c’est sa fille Emy. 

-On ne peut pas le blâmer pour ça.   
-Non, bien sur que non, mais il n’est plus que l’ombre de lui-même et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit sain pour elle.   
\- Que veux-tu que je fasse, on n’a jamais été très proches.   
-Parles-lui, essayes de le raisonner, enfin je sais pas, j’ai demandé à Tommy (Haas) et Yves (Allegro sont partenaires en Coupe Davis) d’aller lui parler mais il leur a claqué la porte au nez, peut être que toi tu arriveras à quelque chose. Je ne veux pas qu’il quitte ce métier pour de mauvaises raisons.   
-J’essayerai de lui parler, mais je ne promets rien.   
-C’est tout ce que je te demande, le tennis perdrait énormément si Roger prenait une retraite anticipée. 

Cette discussion se répéta des dizaines de fois dans ma tête à tel point que le lendemain, au lieu de prendre l’avion avec mon entourage afin de rejoindre Majorque, j’ai annulé mon billet et je me suis rendu chez Roger, Tony m’avait laissé son adresse. 

La maison était à l’écart de l’agitation de la petite ville, perdue dans un écrin de verdure, la grille était fermée, je fus donc obligé d’utiliser le visiophone. 

-Roger, c’est Rafael, est-ce que tu as quelques minutes à m’accorder ? 

Une sonnerie m’indiqua qu’il me laissait entrer dans son repère. L’allée menant à la porte d’entrée était envahie par les mauvaises herbes. 

Roger apparut sur le pas de la porte, tenant sa fille âgée environ de trois mois, il avait maigri, je me souviens même que j’avais peur qu’il la fasse tomber, elle, elle souriait, alors que son père portait un vieux jean usé jusqu’à la trame et un tee-shirt gris à longues manches sans forme, Emy portait un gilet écru et kaki, un jean avec des broderies et un bandeau dans ses cheveux, le tout d’une propreté impeccable. 

Il s’effaça pour me laisser rentrer, la maison ressemblait à un mausolée, les photos de Mirka étaient accrochées un peu partout, j’avais de la peine pour eux, Roger dut le sentir car son visage se referma instantanément. 

-Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu à l’enterrement, mais j’ai pensé que ce n’était pas ma place.   
-Ce n’est pas grave Rafael, j’ai bien reçu ton mot et le cadeau pour Emy. 

Au début j’avais voulu envoyer des fleurs pour l’enterrement, mais finalement j’avais pris le parti d’acheter une peluche pour fêter la naissance de sa fille. 

Toute la vie de Roger semblait être construite autour de son enfant. Je me sentais presque mal à l’aise de pénétrer dans cette routine. 

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?   
-Euh oui, tu as du jus de fruits ?   
-Oui, orange, ça te va ?   
-Oui. 

Emy jouait sur un tapis d’activité, elle était magnifique et l’absence de sa mère ne semblait pas l’avoir marqué plus que ça pour le peu que je pouvais voir. 

-Pourquoi es tu venu ? Même si je suis heureux de voir celui qui a pris ma place.   
-Bien malgré moi, j’aurai voulu que cela se passe autrement.   
-Alors ?   
-Je me demandais si tu accepterais de jouer un double avec moi, l’Atp organise un tournoi de prestige après l’open d’Australie.   
-Je n’ai pas touché à une raquette depuis…   
-Justement ce serait une bonne occasion de revenir.   
-Non, tu ne comprends pas, je n’ai plus envie de jouer, je compte annoncer bientôt ma retraite.   
-Donc les rumeurs étaient fondées, ce sont Marat et Lleyton qui vont être heureux de l’apprendre. 

Sa fille lui permit de ne pas donner son avis sur ma réplique, elle avait faim, il la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la cuisine, je le suivis. Il prépara son biberon mais malheureusement il renversa la moitié sur le comptoir, avec Emy dans les bras il ne pouvait pas nettoyer ce gâchis, je lui fis signe de me la confier, mais il aurait plutôt préféré me donner l’éponge que de me donner sa fille. 

-Tu sais je me suis occupé et je m’occupe toujours de mes nombreux cousins, cousines !   
-Oui, mais…   
-Je ne vais pas la laisser tomber, je te promets, je suppose que même tes parents n’ont pas vraiment le droit de la prendre. 

Je me souviens de son regard : un coup de poignard dans le cœur. 

-Un jour, il faudra que tu acceptes que d’autres que toi, rentrent dans sa vie.   
-C’est dur…   
-Je sais, mais elle te remerciera pour ça lorsqu’elle sera plus grande. 

Finalement, il me confia son précieux fardeau le temps de nettoyer et de lui re-préparer un biberon, je me rappelle avoir été soufflé par son efficacité, il était capable de deviner les moindres besoins de sa fille et de les combler. 

Peu de temps après je suis parti, en l’informant que je restais quelques jours de plus en Suisse pour me reposer, je venais de prendre la décision, je savais que mon oncle allait râler, mais le retour de ma motivation ne pouvait que lui faire plaisir.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Encore maintenant, je ne saurai dire pourquoi lui plutôt qu’un autre, pourquoi j’ai accepté sa présence alors que je rejetai tout le monde autour de moi. Peut être parce que nous n’étions pas vraiment proches avant sans pour autant être des inconnus, ou alors parce que tout simplement c’était lui. Etrangement, j’avais confiance en lui. Avec lui tout allait de soi._

Alors qu’Emy dormait, je suis allé fouiller dans un placard, contenant mes souvenir tennistiques, ma première raquette, mon premier trophée, les photos de mes victoires, mais cela ne me manquait pas, tout du moins c’est ce dont j’essayais de me persuader.

Le lendemain alors que je me dirigeais vers le supermarché pour faire le ravitaillement pour la semaine, je fus pris d’une envie subite d’aller sur le terrain de tennis pour voir le jeune espagnol jouer, mais alors que j’allais bifurquer à un rond-point, le bon sens reprit le dessus, je ne pouvais pas faire ça… je ne devais pas faire ça.

Plus tard alors que j’avais mis ma puce dans son lit, je noyais mes souvenirs dans la vodka, elle dormirait au minimum trois heures, me laissant assez de temps pour m’enivrer et surtout redevenir sobre pour m’occuper d’elle à son réveil.

Je voulais arrêter la douleur pour quelques temps, arrêter de penser, de me souvenir d’elle. Seulement tout plan a ses failles et la mienne s’appelait Rafael Nadal, j’aurais pu ne pas prendre son appel et le laisser parler à mon répondeur, je le faisais avec tant d’autres, mais ma solitude commençait à me peser, alors j’ai décroché, mais mes longs silences l’inquiétèrent, résultat des courses quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il sonnait à mon portail.

Comme j’étais quelqu’un d’extrêmement bien élevé, je lui ai ouvert, deuxième erreur ! Je me rappelle de son air furieux, il m’a violement repoussé dans la maison et m’a plaqué contre le mur, mon haleine lui fit détourner la tête.

-T’as besoin d’un café serré !

Il fit comme chez lui, alors que je m’affalais sur le canapé, il revint quelques minutes plus tard, m’obligea à avaler un café atrocement amer, pendant qu’il s’installait à mes côtés.

-Ça t’arrive souvent de faire ce genre de choses ?

-Non.

Je mentais, il n’était pas dupe, mais il n’a rien dit.

Emy rappela violemment son existence, alors que je me levais pour aller la chercher, Rafael m’obligea à me rassoir.

-Tu risques de tomber, je m’en occupe.

Il redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, Emy calée entre ses bras, il lui parlait tendrement et elle semblait comme subjuguée par lui, le seul mot que je pus entendre de cette conversation à sens unique c’était Mariquita.

-T’as les idées plus claires ?

-Hum !

-C’est pas encore gagné ! Je vais peut être te resservir un autre café, et puis tu iras dormir un peu, pendant ce temps je vais m’occuper de Mariquita.

-Mariquita ?

-C’est le surnom que je viens de donner à Emy.

Je ne voulais pas lui laisser ma fille, mais je n’avais pas la force de me battre contre lui, il me fallut donc me résigner et suivre ses plans pour moi. Avec lui, j’avais l’impression de ne pas avoir le choix, il se comportait comme mon égal contrairement aux autres.

Après ma sieste forcée, je suis redescendu pour trouver l’espagnol entrain de cuisiner, ma fille calée sur sa hanche, je suis resté un moment assez long dans l’embrasure de la porte, ne faisant pas connaître ma présence. Mais finalement, mon désir de reprendre ma fille était plus grand.

-Bien dormi ?

-Hum.

-Je vois que tu fais parti de ces gens qui ne sont bien lunés qu’après avoir pris un café !

Il me fit comprendre d’un signe de tête, qu’il y avait du café prêt et que je n’avais qu’à le faire réchauffer.

-Je me suis dit que tu aurais faim, je suis sûr que tu n’as pas fait un vrai repas récemment au vue de ton allure.

Rafael ne savait pas mentir, il ne m’a jamais menti et lorsqu’il me lançait de telles vérités, il y avait toujours un sourire sincère qui l’accompagnait.

-Merci.

-Tu as faim ?

Je n’eus même pas le temps de répondre que mon estomac grognait, son rire résonna dans la pièce.

-Je pense que ça veut dire : oui.

-Exactement.

Depuis combien de temps n’avais-je pas pris un repas en compagnie d’un adulte ? Je profitais de cet instant pour partager une véritable discussion, Rafael ne parla pas une seule fois du tennis, mais plutôt de football et de golf, il m’invita même à venir, avec lui, voir un match du Réal de Madrid au stade de Santiago-Bernabeu. Cette offre me fit plaisir, mais je n’étais pas encore prêt à sortir, voir du monde, me retrouver dans les journaux ou à la télé.

-Je suis sûr que ta mère serait ravie de garder Mariquita le temps d’une soirée.

-Certainement, mais c’est encore trop tôt.

-Il faudra bien un jour que tu reviennes dans le monde réel.

-Je suis bien ici, vivre comme ça, ça me plait.

-Contrairement à ce que tu as l’air de croire : tu ne vis pas, tu survis ! Et Emy a besoin de voir d’autres personnes pour s’épanouir, de jouer avec d’autres enfants…

A cet instant je le détestais car il me disait ce que je ne voulais pas entendre, je vivais dans ma bulle de souvenirs douloureux et j’y enfermais ma fille à l’intérieur

-Ma famille possède une villa à quelques kilomètres de Manacor surplombant la plage, si jamais tu avais besoin de changer d’environnement, nous serions heureux de te la prêter.

-J’y réfléchirai, en tout cas c’est gentil de ta part de me le proposer.

-De rien, et puis je dois bien t’avouer que j’ai une petite arrière pensée en te faisant cette proposition.

-Laquelle ?

-Jouer contre toi.

-Je ne…

-Au golf idiot ! Même si je ne serais pas contre un match de tennis !

-Pour le golf, je ne te dis pas non, pour le reste…

-Roger, t’as le tennis dans le sang, que tu le veuilles ou non, comme moi tu es un drogué, souviens-toi de cette adrénaline qui t’envahissait en rentrant sur un terrain, aux palpitations de ton cœur au moment de jouer une balle de match, tout ce qui fait de nous des êtres à part.

Ce soir là, il partit, un peu avant 21h, il laissa sur la table de la cuisine les horaires des vols pour Majorque au départ de Genève, via Madrid. Je reçus le lendemain un sms de sa part, m’indiquant qu’il devait repartir auprès des siens, à cause d’une urgence familiale. Etrangement ces quelques mots me firent chaud au cœur, il s’intéressait assez à moi pour prendre le temps de m’indiquer ce qui lui arrivait.


	6. Chapter 6

La saison de tennis venait de prendre fin et je n’avais toujours pas annoncé ma retraite, en fait je n’étais plus aussi sûr de moi, en perdant Mirka je m’étais privé du deuxième pilier de ma vie, il fallait que je vois Rafael, que je lui parle, j’avais l’impression que lui seul pourrait me permettre de faire le tri dans mes sentiments. 

Alors j’ai finalement accepté sa proposition, je suis parti pour Manacor emmenant ma fille et un nombre incalculable de bagages pour elle. La mère et la sœur de Rafael m’attendaient à l’aéroport, ce dernier étant encore retenu sur Madrid pour une tournée des plateaux télés, après sa victoire à la Master Cup. 

Elles me menèrent jusqu’à cette villa que Rafael m’avait proposé d’occuper, elle était tout simplement somptueuse et la vue était incroyable, un lit à barreaux avait été installé dans la chambre principale, Maribel, la sœur de Rafael, m’indiqua que c’était ce dernier qui l’avait choisi dans le magasin de meubles pour enfants dont leur tante était propriétaire, à l’époque je ne pouvais pas expliquer pourquoi, mais ce geste me toucha énormément. 

Rafael vint me voir le soir même, je pouvais presque parier qu’il descendait tout juste de l’avion, il m’avoua bien plus tard que c’était le cas ! 

-Bienvenue à Manacor.  
-Merci, c’est gentil de ta part et de celle de ta famille de m’accueillir ainsi.  
-Je te préviens tout de suite ma mère a des envies de maternage, elle trouve que ma sœur et moi prenons trop de temps pour la faire devenir grand-mère !  
-Mais ta sœur n’est pas encore majeure !  
-Je sais, mais il n’y a plus de bébés dans la famille, alors elle risque de vouloir kidnapper Mariquita ! Au fait ou est-elle cette petite puce, que je lui dise bonjour.  
-Je viens de la mettre à coucher.  
-Est-ce que je peux… ?  
-Du moment que tu ne la réveilles pas ! 

Il m’adressa un clin d’œil et se glissa dans ma chambre, il revint quelques minutes plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres. 

-Tu veux manger ici ? 

Il consulta sa montre. 

-De toutes façons, j’ai déjà raté le repas familial donc un peu plus ou un peu moins ça ne changera rien.  
-Si tu veux passer du temps avec ta famille je comprendrais.  
-Ma famille, je peux la voir quand je veux, ce qui n’est pas le cas avec toi ! 

Mes joues prirent une jolie teinte cramoisie suite à cet aveu, une certaine gêne s’empara de moi, cependant discuter avec Rafael était juste, confortable, encore maintenant je ne sais pas comment décrire ce que je ressentais, ce que je ressens. 

Après le repas, on fit la vaisselle ensemble. 

-Tu sais tu devrais relever ton tee-shirt, tu risques de tremper tes manches.  
-C’est juste de l’eau t’inquiètes pas. 

Dans un geste qui se voulait amical, il releva ma manche droite et c’est à ce moment-là qu’il découvrit mes cicatrices, pâles pour les plus anciennes, rouges et boursouflées pour celles de la veille. 

-Qu’est-ce que c’est ?  
-Rien ! 

Je voulus récupérer mon poignet, mais l’espagnol avait une poigne de fer. 

-Ce n’est pas rien ! Ces cicatrices ont été faites à des dates différentes et sont bien trop droites pour n’être que des riens !  
-Je….  
-Roger, je ne suis pas là pour te juger, mais tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, ta fille a besoin de toi, elle n’a plus que toi, elle a besoin d’un père en bonne santé. 

Et là, j’ai éclaté en sanglot, au beau milieu de cette cuisine, mon ancien ennemi m’attrapa de justesse et me cala contre lui, un flot de larmes incontrôlable s’était emparé de moi, pour la première fois j’osais montrer mes faiblesses à quelqu’un d’autre qu’à Mirka. 

Je commençais à me fatiguer, alors il me conduisit jusqu’à mon lit, il m’y coucha, enleva mes chaussures et rabattit la couette sur moi. Il resta à côté de moi quelques instants balayant avec une tendresse que j’imaginais maternelle mes cheveux devenus longs. 

-On en reparlera demain, pour le moment dors, je vais m’occuper d’Emy.  
-Tu restes cette nuit ?  
-Oui, je reste, je veillerai sur Mariquita …et sur toi. 

Il se pencha et déposa doux baiser sur mon front, me souhaitant une bonne nuit et de faire de beaux rêves. 

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je fis une nuit complète, à mon réveil, je trouvais Rafael et Emy entrain de jouer sur le tapis du salon, ma fille riait aux éclats devant les grimaces que lui faisait l’espagnol. 

-Il est quelle heure ?  
-Presque 10h. Ton petit déjeuner t’attend sur la table.  
-Merci Rafael… merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous. 

Il m’adressa un sourire sincère et concerné, puis retourna à sa dure tâche de divertir ma fille. 

La table regorgeait de viennoiseries, fruits frais et surtout du café ! Même si en quantité je mangeais peu, mon estomac n’étant plus guère habitué à de tels repas, je profitais autant que possible de ce petit-déjeuner. 

-Ça t’a plu ?  
-Oui, mais je pense que tu as dans l’arrière pensée de me gaver !  
-Sérieusement, Roger, cela ne te ferait pas de mal de reprendre quelques kilos.  
-Je ne fais plus de sport, j’ai perdu du muscle c’est tout !  
-Non Roger, ce n’est pas que du muscle que tu as perdu, si c’était le cas tu serais mince, mais là tu es maigre, je suis sûr que si je te demande d’enlever ton tee-shirt, je pourrais voir tes côtes à fleur de peau. Je suis persuadé que Mirka était une femme formidable, même si je ne l’ai pas réellement connue, parce qu’on ne peut se mettre dans un état tel que le tien, que pour quelqu’un qui a vraiment compté, je sais qu’il est encore trop tôt pour toi, qu’elle est toujours présente pour toi.  
-Je commence à l’oublier Rafael, c’est ce qui me fait si mal. 

Je n’avais fait que murmurer, mais il avait parfaitement compris, il m’incita à venir me réfugier dans ses bras, ce que je fis sans arrière-pensée. 

-Quoiqu’il arrive, elle sera toujours là, à travers Emy.  
-Je ne me souviens plus de sa voix, ni de son accent lorsqu’elle parlait anglais, ni même quelle était sa robe préférée.  
-Ce ne sont que des détails, Roger.  
-Peut être mais c’est le genre de détail qu’Emy voudra connaître lorsqu’elle sera plus grande et si je ne m’en souviens plus, comment pourrais-je lui parler de sa mère ?  
-Alors écris, écris lui ton histoire avec Mirka, gardes dans un carton son cd, son livre préféré, les photos… Enfin tu vois ce genre de choses. Si tu veux je peux rechercher sur le net les photos d’elle et les imprimer, peut être retrouverais-je aussi des vidéos ou des enregistrements audio, je ne te promets rien, mais j’essayerai pour Emy… et pour toi. 

Quelque chose changeait en moi, je savais que je m’attachais à cet homme comme à une bouée de sauvetage, lui que je pensais si fragile de par sa jeunesse, s’avérait être un roc pour Emy et pour moi.


	7. Chapter 7

Nous passâmes l’après midi à marcher sur la plage de Porto Cristo, Emy apprécia énormément cette balade, c’était la première fois qu’elle voyait la mer, bien sur à son âge elle ne se rendait pas encore compte de l’environnement, moi j’avais peur qu’elle ne prenne froid, alors j’avais mis le porte bébé ventral en dessous de mon trench-coat, la protégeant ainsi du vent. 

-Tu ne crois pas qu’il pourrait y avoir des paparazzis ?   
-Non.   
-Pourtant c’est bien ici, qu’ils ont pris des photos de toi et Xisca. 

Il éclata de rire. 

-C’était en plein été, il faudrait être fou pour attendre ici au mois de Décembre afin de me prendre en photo.   
-J’espère.   
-Ne t’inquiète pas je suis sûr de mon coup ! Et si jamais un retourneur de poubelle venait à pointer le bout de son nez par ici, je serai mis au courant.   
-Alors pourquoi être venu ici avec ta copine, si tu savais qu’ils étaient présents ?   
-Je voulais que des photos de Xisca et moi paraissent dans les journaux, ainsi les rumeurs, venant d’Italie, concernant mon homosexualité cesseraient.   
-Comment peut-on croire que tu es gay ? 

Rafael s’arrêta brusquement et se retourna vers moi, son regard se planta dans le mien. 

-Roger, je suis bisexuel. 

Je ne m’y attendais pas, c’est le moins que je puisse dire, je fus touché par cet aveu, parce qu’il avait assez confiance en moi pour me le dire. 

-Je suis désolé.   
-De quoi ? Du fait que j’aime aussi les hommes ?   
-Non, de ce que je viens de dire.   
-Tu n’as pas à être désolé, je ne crie pas sur les toits cet état de fait. 

Et une fois encore ce fut Emy qui nous sortit de notre embarras, en pleurant pour avoir son biberon. 

-On est pas très loin de chez moi, on pourra réchauffer son biberon là-bas. 

Nous remontâmes en direction de la civilisation, il me guida dans les rues de Manacor, jusqu’à la place de l’église, il s’arrêta devant une immense maison, quasi un immeuble. 

-Mes grand parents habitent au rez-de-chaussée, mon oncle Miguel a le premier, Toni le deuxième et mes parents le troisième ! 

A cet instant, j’enviais presque Rafael, cette union familiale, ma mère étant d’origine Sud-africaine, elle avait laissé sa famille là-bas pour s’installer en Suisse auprès de mon père, quant à la famille de ce dernier je ne l’avais quasiment jamais vu, une brouille les ayant définitivement séparés. 

Nous montâmes jusqu’au troisième, L’appartement était chaleureux, dans le hall, il y avait un sac de sport qui traînait. 

-Je suppose que Maribel avait entraînement de basket !   
-Elle joue au basket ?   
-Oui, et elle est plutôt douée, bien qu’un peu petite ! 

Maribel avait entendu sa dernière réplique et le gratifia d'une légère claque derrière la tête. 

-C’est comme ça qu’on accueille le frère prodigue ?   
-Mouais, c’est pas parce que tu sais taper dans une baballe qu’il y a de quoi être fier ! Surtout que ton adversaire numéro 1 ne te met plus de bâton dans les roues.   
-Hey je suis là !   
-Ce n’est pas de ma faute si Fedex veut pas jouer ! 

Ils éclatèrent de rire en voyant ma tête. 

-On plaisante, je te rassure ! Au fait Rafa, je serais toi je me cacherais car maman est furieuse contre toi.   
-Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai encore fait ?   
-Tu as oublié de la prévenir que tu ne rentrais pas hier soir ! 

Rafael se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se rendant compte de son oubli. 

-Rafael ? Je crois que tu me dois quelques explications. 

La mère de Rafael venait de faire son apparition, dans l’embrasure d’une porte. 

-Ah maman ! Euh… 

Sans gêne, il ouvrit mon manteau prit Emy et la tendit à sa mère. 

-Elle a faim ! 

J’hésitais sur la conduite à tenir mais finalement en croisant le regard goguenard de Maribel, je me laissais aller au fou rire général. 

-Bon, on va s’occuper de cette puce, vous avez un biberon ? 

Je lui tendis un des biberons que j’avais préparé le midi, étonnamment le fait de voir ma fille dans les bras de la mère de Rafa ne me gêna pas plus que ça, comme si l’Espagnol avait réussi à distendre un peu nos liens. 

-Je fais réchauffer ça. 

Elle me rendit Emy après que je me sois débarrassé de mon manteau et du porte-bébé. 

-T’as vraiment du bol frérot !   
-Que veux-tu c’est ça d’être un pro !   
-Rafael Nadal Parera ! N’entraînes pas ta sœur sur ton mauvais chemin !   
-Maman, c’est pas ce que tu crois ! 

Elle me tendit le biberon réchauffé à bonne température et attrapa un coussin sur le canapé non loin et l’envoya sur l’épaule de son fils. 

-Maman on a un invité ! 

Je me sentais plus léger et à l’aise dans cette atmosphère, comme si mes ennuis étaient restés en Suisse.


	8. Chapter 8

Ana Maria m’invita à partager leur dîner, pendant cinq minutes je craignis de me retrouver avec toute la famille Nadal à table mais elle me rassura en me disant qu’ils ne faisaient de grandes tablées que le dimanche ou lors d’occasions spéciales. 

Je me souviens avoir passé une excellente soirée, Rafael me lançait de temps en temps des coups d’œil, mais ils étaient toujours suivis par un sourire sincère. 

-Euh ou est-ce que je peux changer Emy ?   
-Je te conduis à la salle de bain.   
-Merci Maribel. 

Elle me laissa devant la porte blanche, il ne me fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour remettre ma fille au propre et au sec, en retournant dans le salon, je surpris une conversation mère-fils me concernant. 

-Tu dors ici ce soir ?   
-Oui, maman, je vais juste les raccompagner.   
-Sois prudent.   
-Maman, c’est juste à un quart d’heure de route d’ici !   
-Ce n’est pas de ça dont je te parlais, Roger est fragile, laisse-lui le temps de venir vers toi.   
-Tu sais maman je crois que je …   
-Tu crois que tu l’aimes, je sais. 

Elle le serra dans ses bras et me lança un regard que je pourrai à présent interpréter comme voulant dire « ne joues pas avec son cœur ». Rafael lui me tournait le dos, il ne savait donc pas que j’étais présent, il m’avoua plus tard qu’il se doutait que j’avais entendu cette conversation au vu de mon comportement ultérieur. 

Il nous ramena à la villa, le silence dans la voiture était pesant, mais ni lui, ni moi, n’avions envie de le briser. 

Alors qu’il coupait son moteur, il me demanda d’une voix mal assurée, chose inhabituelle chez lui, s’il pouvait venir avec moi mettre au lit Emy. Ne voyant aucune raison valable de refuser, je finis par accepter. Emy dormait déjà dans mes bras, je n’avais aucune envie de la réveiller pour lui enfiler son pyjama, aussi l’installais-je avec sa « tenue de ville » dans son berceau. 

Rafael avait prit place de l’autre côté du lit, et s’était lui aussi penché, en nous relevant nos regards se croisèrent et ce fut comme si c’était la première fois que je le voyais. La douce lumière du couloir qui pénétrait dans la chambre, magnifiait les traits de son visage et mettait en valeur son sourire déjà éclatant. 

A cet instant je me souviens m’être dit que cet ange était destiné à être là pour nous, que cet homme qui il n’y a pas si longtemps n’était qu’une connaissance aurait peut être dans notre avenir une place plus importante. Je ne soupçonnais pas encore la nature exacte de cette place mais je savais que mon cœur avait déjà accepté sa présence. 

Il s’éclipsa peu de temps après, il n’aimait pas l’idée de me laisser seul, mais il n’avait pas encore le droit légitime de rester ici sans que je le lui demande. Et moi j’étais partagé entre l’envie de l’avoir près de moi et celle d’être seul pour réfléchir, alors je n’ai rien dit, lui laissant un choix qu’il pensait ne pas avoir. 

La nuit me parut plus que longue, Emy, elle, dormait paisiblement, moi dans la salle de bain, j’observais ce que j’étais devenu, j’avais perdu plus de 10 kilos et pas seulement du muscle, de part mes épaules voûtées, je donnais l’impression de faire 5 cm de moins et des cicatrices bardaient mon torse, mes cuisses et mes bras complétant ainsi ce désolant tableau. Que pouvait-il voir en moi ? 

Plutôt que de me poser des questions dont les réponses m’échappaient, je cédais à l’appel de ma lame de rasoir. Mirka m’avait offert un des ces rasoirs à main utilisés par les barbiers, beau et élégant, elle disait qu’il me ressemblait. 

J’étais fasciné par cette lame que j’approchais de ma peau déjà martyrisée, à l’intérieur de mon poignet , sous l’eau, je la glissais sur ma chaire, le sang coulait lentement, teintant le fond du lavabo, j’avais enfin mal ailleurs… 

Je voulais oublier Mirka, enfin plutôt la douleur de son absence, la présence de Rafa, mon incapacité à refaire surface seul. Au bout d’un certains temps, j’arrêtais l’eau, essuyais mon bras et le désinfectais avec soin. 

Rafael se pointa vers 9h, en compagnie de sa sœur, il était en survêtement. 

-Tu enfiles une tenue de sport, on va se faire un jogging.   
-Mais..   
-Maribel va s’occuper de ta fille et on sera rentré d’ici une heure, si bien sur tu arrives à me suivre ! 

Je n’ai même pas essayé de refuser son regard était suffisamment déterminé pour ne rien tenter, alors je me suis incliné devant sa volonté, quelques minutes plus tard j’étais prêt. Après avoir donné toute ma liste de recommandations à la jeune fille, Rafael m’entraîna dehors. 

Nous courûmes prés d’une demi-heure sur la plage, Rafael calquait son allure sur la mienne, cela le fatiguait énormément de devoir ralentir son rythme habituel, mais il ne le montra pas. 

-On va peut être faire demi-tour ?   
-Comme tu veux. 

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, il me tira la langue, par jeu, je m’élança vers lui et grimpa sur son dos de façon très temporaire, il éclata de rire et d’un coup de hanche il me fit basculer sur le sable, comme je me doutais de sa réaction, je n’eus aucun mal à l’embarquer avec moi, mais ayant mal calculé mon coup il s’écroula sur moi. Cette brusque proximité le mit mal à l’aise, il se relava brusquement, comme s’il s’était brûlé en entrant en contact avec moi. 

-Désolé. 

Il m’aida à me relever ses doigts s’enroulant autour de mon poignet meurtri. 

-Tu n’as rien fait de mal. 

Il me fixa étrangement. 

-Quoi ?   
-C’est juste que ça fait du bien de te voir sourire. 

Je sentis la chaleur se répandre dans mes joues. 

-Bon, c’est pas tout ça mais j’ai promis à Maribel que je la libérerai à 10h30.   
-Alors on ferait mieux d’y aller ! 

Le retour se fit dans le silence. 

J’aurai voulu qu’il me parle, qu’il m’explique, ce qu’il ressentait pour moi, qu’il me donne une bonne raison de révolutionner ma vie. 

Maribel s’éclipsa peu de temps après notre retour. 

-Roger, vas prendre ta douche, je m’occupe de Mariquita pendant ce temps. 

Et comme toujours, je fis ce qu’il me disait, en revenant, dans le salon je surpris une « conversation » entre Rafael et Emy. 

-Ton papa, va pas bien en ce moment, mais toi et moi on va s’occuper de lui, tous les deux… Tu sais Mariquita, ton papa compte beaucoup pour moi, je m’en suis rendu compte, il n’y a pas très longtemps, mais je ne le laisserai pas tomber. 

Je suis retourné dans la chambre, tout en essuyant une larme au coin des yeux, j’ai claqué la porte de la salle de bain et puis je suis retourné dans le salon. 

-T’en as mis du temps pour prendre une douche !   
-J’avais besoin de me détendre, j’ai plus l’habitude de me dépenser autant !   
-La faute à qui ? En tout cas on remet ça quand tu veux ! Quant à tes problèmes de tension, je ne peux pas t’aider, à ce qu’il parait je ne suis pas doué pour les massages ! 

Cette dernière réflexion me fit un drôle d’effet, un court instant mon imagination s’emballa me laissant entrapercevoir ses mains sur ma peau. 

-Ça te dérange pas si j’utilise ta douche ?   
-Evidement que non, c’est chez toi ici ! 

Il partit en direction de la salle de bain, il revint peu de temps après. 

-Bon, je crois que je vais te laisser, Toni m’attend sur le terrain d’entraînement.   
-Je pensais que tu étais en vacances ?   
-Aurais-tu oublié la finale de Coupe Davis ?   
-Désolé.   
-Pas grave. 

Je voulais lui dire de rester ou tout du moins de revenir après mais j’avais encore peur, je ne savais pas encore ce que j’attendais de lui à part sa présence évidemment


	9. Chapter 9

En fait il repassa en coup de vent dans l’après midi, sans vraiment de raison, juste pour s’assurer qu’Emy et moi allions bien et cela me toucha. 

Peu à peu je me faisais à l’idée qu’il entrait dans mon cœur avec douceur, à chaque fois qu’il faisait un pas vers moi, il s’assurait que je ne prenais pas peur. 

Rafael était un jeune homme charmant, attentionné, attentif, tendre, drôle, intelligent. 

Je lui en étais reconnaissant de ne pas me pousser concernant ma maigreur… ou bien mes cicatrices, cependant certains de ses regards appuyés me faisaient comprendre qu’il n’oubliait pas. 

La journée suivante me parut extrêmement longue, pas un Nadal à l’horizon, je profitais d’Emy, me demandais à quoi ressemblerait sa vie… et la mienne, si Rafael prenait une place plus importante. 

Mes pensées revenaient sans cesse à lui. J’avais besoin de le voir, j’appelais Maribel pour qu’elle me donne l’adresse du terrain d’entraînement de son frère, ce qu’elle fit sans se faire prier, je n’eus aucun mal à trouver. 

Moi qui voulais passer inaperçu, j’avais mal calculé mon coup en emmenant Emy. Rafael jouait sur les terrains indoors en dur, en compagnie de Fernando, son partenaire habituel en double avec l’équipe d’Espagne. 

J’avais l’impression d’être chez moi, les bruits, les odeurs… tout m’était tellement familier, Emy lovée dans mes bras s’était endormie, je suivais derrière une baie vitrée, les échanges se déroulant au rez-de-chaussée. 

Rafael semblait prendre un plaisir énorme à jouer, il plaisantait avec Nando, et la jalousie s’empara de moi, j’avais envie de virer cet espagnol de bas de classement et prendre sa place. 

-Ça ne te donne pas envie ? 

Cet accent espagnol dans un anglais quasi parfait, cela ne pouvait être que Carlos. 

-Tu es là aussi ?   
-Nando et Rafa avaient besoin de sparring-partner alors Feli et moi nous nous sommes sacrifiés ! Alors ?   
-Alors quoi ?   
-Est-ce que tu veux te joindre à nous ?   
-Non. 

Emy a dû sentir la tension qui m’envahissait, elle se réveilla en sursaut et se mit à pleurer, attirant par la même occasion l’attention des joueurs sur ma présence. 

Emy ne voulait pas se calmer, mes gestes vis-à-vis d’elle, étaient beaucoup trop brusques pour la rassurer, alors je fis la seule chose qui me parut sensée : sortir. 

Rafael me rattrapa sur le parking, il cherchait ses mots pour me retenir, pour m’empêcher de le fuir, il ferma les yeux, joua un peu avec ses cheveux… pendant que moi j’attendais ces mots magiques qui feraient basculer mon existence, ces mots dont je ne connaissais même pas la nature. 

-Roger, reste, s’il te plait.   
-C’est trop dur.   
-Fais le pour moi. 

Ses doigts vinrent frôler ma joue, comme s’il hésitait à appuyer un peu plus cette caresse de peur de m’effrayer certainement. A l’intérieur, je criais pour qu’il continue, mais il s’arrêta, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues, je me fatiguais, incapable de dire ce que je pensais, incapable de savoir ce que je voulais, je perdais mon énergie pour rien. 

Il s’inquiéta de me voir réagir ainsi, ses mains se placèrent sur ma nuque, me rapprochant de lui, prenant garde à ne pas écraser Emy. J’avais besoin de cette étreinte mais déjà il s’éloignait de moi. 

-Je vais prévenir les autres que je rentre et je te raccompagne à la villa, d’accord ? 

Je lui fis un signe de tête. Il s’en alla en courant et revint peu de temps après, je n’avais toujours pas bougé d’un poil, il prit dans ma poche arrière mon trousseau de clé et ouvrit la voiture, il me prit Emy des bras et l’installa dans son siège-auto, puis par une pression sur le coude il me fit à son tour monter. 

-J’ai appelé ma mère, elle va venir prendre Emy et s’en occuper pour le reste de l’après-midi, ça nous permettra de discuter, je pense qu’il est grand temps. 

Mon regard se perdit dans le paysage. Lorsque Rafael arrêta le moteur, j’eus un sursaut de surprise, sa mère se tenait devant la grille d’entrée, il alla la rejoindre, pendait qu’il ouvrait, moi je prenais Emy dans son siége et j’allais le réinstaller dans la voiture d’Ana Maria, après que cette dernière ait pris tout ce dont elle avait besoin, elles partirent en direction du centre de Manacor. 

J’étais mal à l’aise, Rafael faisait comme si de rien n’était, il alla dans la cuisine et nous prépara un café. 

-Roger, parles-moi, dis-moi ce qui se passe dans ta tête ? J’ai voulu te laisser du temps, pour que tu me parles, mais tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! J’ai pas envie d’apprendre que tu t’es suicidé dans les journaux dans quelques semaines !   
-Je ne compte pas me suicider.   
-La n’est pas la question, te rends-tu compte que tu te détruis, je me doute que tu continues à te faire du mal, ne serait-ce que par la réduction des mouvements de ton poignet gauche, si je n’étais pas là je ne suis même pas sûr que tu te nourrirais convenablement.   
-Alors c’est pour ça que tu m’as demandé de venir ici, pour pouvoir me surveiller ! 

Je déplaçais ma colère contre mon immobilisme, contre lui, je savais que ce n’était pas juste mais je ne pouvais pas m’en empêcher. 

-Non, je ne te surveille pas ! J’essaye juste de prendre soin de toi, je suis peut être maladroit, je te l’accorde, mais moi …j’ai besoin de toi. 

Je me souviens de son regard, on aurait dit celui d’un enfant perdu et cette fois je pris la seule décision qui me sembla juste pour nous deux, je m’agenouilla devant lui, d’une main je l’obligea à me regarder avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. C’était doux et lent, pas un de ces baisers furieux ou dévorants, non il ressemblait à un de ces baisers sages de conte de fée.


	10. Chapter 10

Mon audace le prit par surprise, ses lèvres douces et pleines s’accommodaient parfaitement avec les miennes, je me sentais serein comme si je savais malgré l’étrangeté de tout cela, que c’était LA chose à faire. 

Après nous être séparés pour reprendre notre souffle, ce fut à son tour de m’obliger à le regarder. 

-Roger, es-tu sûr que c’est ce que tu veux ? 

En voyant l’expression de mon visage, il reprit. 

-Je comprends que tu aies besoin de temps, mais ne me fais pas miroiter quelque chose que tu seras incapable de me donner.   
-Rafael, je suis perdu, je sais pas trop ce que tu représentes pour moi, tout ce que je sais c’est que je ne veux pas te perdre, je sais que sans toi, je ne m’en sortirai pas, j’ai besoin de toi et je sais pas si ce sont ces mots que tu attends, en tout cas ce sont les seuls que je peux t’offrir pour le moment. 

Il m’adressa un fragile sourire. 

-Alors je m’en contenterai. 

Il me fit lever et m’entraîna vers la chambre, je me raidis en voyant ça. 

-On va juste faire une sieste rien de plus, si tu veux tu prends le lit et moi le canapé.   
-Une sieste ?   
-Oui.   
-Alors tu restes avec moi. 

Nous enlevâmes nos chaussures puis nous nous couchèrent, l’un en face de l’autre, nos doigts découvrant avec étonnement le corps de l’autre à travers les couches de tissus, on aurait dit des adolescents découvrant l’amour, mon cœur battait à tout rompre, même si au fond de moi je savais qu’il n’y aurait rien de plus 

J’aimais ce semblant d’intimité entre nous deux, comme si une fois qu’il était avec moi, tous mes démons disparaissaient, nous avons quand même finis par nous endormir, quoique en y repensant, je pense que Rafael a passé son temps à m’observer.

Je fus réveillé, par son absence, par le manque de lui. 

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard Emy dans ses bras, je leur fis un large sourire, Rafael repris sa place sur le lit déposant entre nous, ma fille pleinement éveillée. 

Je crois que c’est à cet instant que j’ai compris que je pouvais aimer quelqu’un d’autre, sans pour autant trahir Mirka et Emy, quelque chose en moi a alors changé, je me suis permis d’être plus libre en sa compagnie, apprenant à le connaître autrement, et en même temps tombant un peu plus amoureux de lui chaque jours. 

Un peu plus d’une semaine après mon arrivée, Rafael dut plier bagage pour rejoindre New-York afin de participer à la finale de la Coupe Davis, bien qu’effrayé à l’idée de croiser des joueurs que je connaissais, des commentateurs, des sponsors, des paparazzis… je ne pouvais me résoudre à le laisser partir, j’avais encore besoin de lui pour me reconstruire et pas seulement pour cela, bien que mon cœur à son contact adoptait un rythme différent, je n’avais pas encore au la force de prononcer ces mots qu’il attendait. 

Je pris un avion différent de celui de l’Invicible Armada, en compagnie de Maribel et Emy, Rafael m’avait réservé une chambre dans le même hôtel que lui, désirant me garder à l’œil, en arrivant je me rendis compte qu’en fait nos chambres étaient voisines. 

Rafael partageait ses journées entre l’entraînement et moi, enfin nous. Les photographes avaient eu vent de ma présence à New York, aussi se pressèrent-ils à l’entrée des gradins pour prendre une photo de moi, je fis un effort vestimentaire devenu inhabituel, pour dire de ne pas paraître trop ridicule. La famille Nadal avait gardé une place pour moi, Diana ma sœur était venue de Miami pour garder Emy. 

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je pris du plaisir à suivre un match, Rafael battit en 4 sets accrochés Andy, mais il était heureux : d’apporter son premier point à sa nation, mais par ma présence aussi, enfin je le pense. 

Il s’installa dans les gradins pour suivre le match de Tommy Robredo, il me lançait parfois des regards, histoire de s’assurer que je ne m’étais pas enfui et moi je répondais par un sourire. Les journalistes voulurent me coincer à la fin du match, mais le service de sécurité me permit de les éviter. 

Rafael arriva une heure plus tard et monta directement dans ma chambre, alors que je donnais son bain à Emy, coincé entre ces deux là, je finis entièrement trempé ! 

La presse campait dans le hall, nous fîmes donc monter notre dîner qui se termina en barbouillage de l’autre avec de la crème au chocolat. 

-Merci, Rafael, il me reste plus qu’à prendre une bonne douche pour me débarrasser de tout ça !   
-J’ai une meilleure idée, viens. 

Il me fit signe de m’approcher, ses doigts qui m’avaient dessiner d’étranges arabesques sur le visage, se mirent en mouvement afin de me nettoyer de cette couche chocolat. Il riait de cela, mais je n’étais pas encore tout à fait prêt même si j’avais accepté beaucoup de choses, je me recula brusquement, et alla m’enfermer dans la salle de bain. 

En revenant dans le salon, il était toujours là, mal à l’aise mais présent. 

-Je suis désolé, Roger.   
-Tu n’as pas à l’être, c’est juste que c’est un peu trop… Enfin tu comprends ?   
-Oui. 

Pour lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en voulais pas, je suis allé m’assoire à côté de lui, calant ma tête sur son épaule. J’appréciais énormément ces instants de pure tendresse, mais il dût aller se coucher, je lui demandais de rester avec moi et de partager mon lit, comme nous le faisions en Espagne, il accepta. 

Le lendemain, je me réveillais le corps soudé au sien, je n’avais besoin de rien de plus à cet instant, que de cette présence enivrante et de cette chaleur réconfortante. 

Mirka était devenue en peu de temps un pincement désagréable au cœur et des souvenirs heureux, jamais je n’aurai cru cela possible mais pourtant… 

Il s’éclipsa après que nous ayons partagé un langoureux baiser, je ne le revis que dans l’après midi, lors de son double en compagnie de Fernando, ils durent batailler plus de deux heures contre les jumeaux Américains mais ils remportèrent avec brio ce match, permettant ainsi à leur nation de mener 2-1 contre les Etats-Unis. 

Rafael me prévint par un texto envoyé des vestiaires qu’il allait fêter cela avec ses compatriotes, il m’invita évidemment à les rejoindre mais je préféra m’en abstenir, je ne savais pas encore comment réagir vis-à-vis des autres, même si la famille de Rafael se doutait de la nature de nos liens. 

J’ai passé la fin de l’après midi à faire les boutiques pour Emy, je craquais pour toutes sortes de vêtements et de jouets. 

En rentrant dans ma chambre j’eus la surprise de ne pas trouver Diana mais Rafael, comme d’habitude il prenait soin d’Emy. 

-Tu t’es enfin décidé à refaire ta garde robe ?   
-Non, plutôt celle d’Emy ; je vois pas trop l’intérêt de m’acheter de nouveaux vêtements.   
-Et moi je le vois, autant j’adore te voir en jean et tee-shirt, je sais que ce n’est pas toi, tu as toujours eu une classe incroyable en costume.   
-Je n’ai plus besoin de faire d’efforts.   
-Je comprends. 

Je venais de le blesser sans m’en rendre compte, en fait par cette remarque je sous entendais que les efforts que je faisais pour Mirka n’étaient plus nécessaires, comme s’il n’était pas assez bien, pour que j’en fasse pour lui. 

Je fus surpris par son regard perdu, il déposa un baiser sur le crâne d’Emy qui jouait sur le tapis et se leva. 

-Je ferais mieux de retourner dans ma chambre demain je dois affronter Blake. 

Sur l’instant je ne compris pas son changement d’attitude, alors je mis ça sur le stress, sur le poids de sa nation sur ses épaules, mais c’était un peu vite oublier son mental de battant. Alors je l’ai laissé partir, croyant que loin de moi, il serait mieux, tout cela peut paraître étrange, sonnant comme une rupture mais sa présence m’était devenue tellement familière que son absence ne m’en était que plus douloureuse.


	11. Chapter 11

Un peu avant de dîner je lui envoyais un texto avec ces quelques mots : tu me manques. 

Le regard fixé sur mon portable, j’attendais une réponse qui tarda, puis finalement vers 23h de légers coups à la porte de ma chambre, me tirèrent de mes pensées assez sombres, ou une lame de rasoir flirtait avec ma peau à peine cicatrisée. Il était là dans toute sa splendeur et sa timidité. 

-Je ne sais pas ce que j’ai dit ou fait pour te faire fuir, tout ce que je sais c’est que je ne le voulais pas, j’ai besoin de toi Rafael et pas seulement pour reprendre pied, je veux que tu sois là après.   
-Je t’aime Roger et je sais que je ne serai jamais elle, parfois, lorsque tu penses que je ne te vois pas, ton regard se voile et je sens que tu penses à elle, c’est récent et je ne devrais pas être jaloux de Mirka et pourtant c’est le cas. 

J’avais oublié à quel point lui aussi était fragile et je n’avais pas assez pris en compte ses sentiments, sa mère m’avait pourtant prévenu. 

Je savais qu’il n’attendait de moi qu’une chose : que je fasse un premier pas, Mes bras l’enlacèrent alors que sa tête vint se poser sur mon épaule. 

-Je ne veux pas te perdre, je tiens à toi, certainement plus que je ne le devrais, même si parfois je suis maladroit. 

Son sourire me réchauffa le cœur, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent dans la foulée et nos langues entamèrent une douce danse. 

Avant lui, je n’avais jamais imaginé être intime avec un homme et puis à ce moment là, je ne pouvais pas m’imaginer avec un autre que lui, c’était lui tout simplement, la première fois ou je l’avais embrassé, j’avais oublié que c’était un homme, tout cela me paraissait tellement évident, j’avais déjà imaginé ce que pourrait être le…hum sexe avec lui, même si cela me mettait encore mal à l’aise. 

-Tu devrais peut être aller te coucher, tu as un match important demain.   
-Bien maman ! Tu m’acceptes dans ta chambre pour cette nuit ?   
-As-tu vraiment à le demander ? 

Après avoir vérifié qu’Emy dormait profondément, je rejoignis Rafael qui lui aussi était déjà aux pays des songes, je pris place à coté de lui. 

Je fus réveillé au petit matin, par un mouvement du lit, en ouvrant les yeux, je vis Rafael assis sur le bord, la tête baissée, lentement je passai l’une de mes mains sur son dos moite, il sursauta et se retourna un air coupable sur le visage. 

-Qu’est-ce qui se passe Rafael ?   
-Euh je …hum, je voulais pas te réveiller.   
-C’est pas grave, mais ça ne va pas ? 

Avec difficulté, je me mis en position assise, ses joues étaient cramoisies. 

-Non c’est juste que c’est … difficile de … dormir avec ..toi… enfin si tu vois.. ce que je… veux dire.   
-Euh…Ah. 

J’avais mis quelques secondes à comprendre ou il venait en venir. Il se leva et alla directement à la salle de bain, alors que je m’écroulais dans le lit, évidemment il fallait que ça arrive, le désir d’intimité menait au désir sexuel. Rafael était un jeune homme fougueux et amoureux donc cela était compréhensible même si cela me mettait mal à l’aise. 

Il revint peu de temps après, les cheveux encore humides de la douche qu’il venait de prendre, il rasa les murs. 

-Je crois que je ferai mieux de retourner dans ma chambre.   
-Et moi je pense que tu ferais mieux de revenir dans ce lit, parce qu’il commence à se refroidir.   
-Tu es sûr ?   
-Rafael, je ne suis pas une pucelle effarouchée, je me doute bien qu’à un moment ou un autre on passera cette étape, même si pour le moment je ne suis pas prêt. 

Il vint me rejoindre mais Emy se réveilla à ce moment là, il voulut se relever mais je l’en empêchais. 

-Bouge pas, t’as un match important tout à l’heure tu dois te reposer, je m’occupe d’elle 

Après avoir changé ma puce pleinement éveillée et lui avoir réchauffé un biberon, je l’installais sur le lit entre nous. 

Je chérissais ces instants, tout était calme, avec Rafael j’avais l’impression de reconstruire une cellule familiale, Emy semblait s’épanouir au contact de l’Espagnol, elle riait et souriait encore plus souvent et mon ancien adversaire s’attachait de plus en plus à elle. Ça n’avait jamais été un secret sur les tournois que Rafael adorait les enfants, et que la réciproque était tout aussi vraie. Mais là j’en avais la preuve à chaque instant. 

Rafael nous laissa aux alentour de 9h afin de rejoindre son équipe, cela me permit de réfléchir, mon corps aussi réagissait à la proximité de l’espagnol, j’avais simplement moins de difficulté à me contrôler. 

Je ne le revis que sur le terrain, cette fois-ci Diana et Emy m’accompagnèrent, Rafael durant son échauffement jeta quelques coups d’œil dans notre direction et nous adressa de grands sourires. 

James ne fit jamais le poids, Rafael remporta ce match avec une facilité déconcertante, à la fin il s’écroula sur le terrain et fut rejoint par toute l’équipe d’Espagne, étrangement cela me donnait envie de revivre ces instants de pur bonheur, de reprendre ma raquette pour ressentir cette immense fierté, je n’avais jamais offert à mon pays cet ultime trophée et j’en avais envie. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, j’arrivais à m’imaginer reprendre le tennis. 

Rafael comme à son habitude grimpa dans les tribunes pour serrer dans ses bras sa famille, il vint me donner une accolade, il n’osa pas faire plus vu le nombre de personnes nous entourant ou étant devant leur télévision. 

Le champagne coula à flot, les joueurs américains essayaient de faire bonne figure! Un journaliste réussit à se glisser jusqu’à moi, alors que Diana essayait de faire barrage, je lui fis signe de laisser tomber. 

-Roger, pourquoi êtes vous là ?   
-Je suis simplement venu pour assister à de bons matchs ! 

Je lui fis comprendre que je ne répondrais pas à d’autres questions en me retournant vers Carlos Costa, l’agent de Rafael. 

-Rafael n’en démordra pas, il veut que tu fasses ce double en Australie avec lui.   
-Il n’en a pas reparlé pourtant.   
-Cela ne veut pas dire qu’il n’y pense pas ! Je connais bien Rafael quand il veut quelque chose il fait tout pour l’avoir. 

Après la remise des trophées, les instances de l’ATP essayèrent de se frayer un chemin jusqu’à moi, mais je pris la décision de quitter l’enceinte du stade, je n’avais aucune envie de leur parler, de toutes façons rien de ce qu’ils pourraient me dire ou me proposer ne m’intéressait, pour rejouer je devais retrouver ma motivation et il n’y avait que mon espagnol qui pourrait m’aider en cela. 

-Diana tu pourrais garder Emy dans ta chambre cette nuit ? 

Ma grande sœur m’envoya un regard étonné. 

-Euh si tu veux Roger. 

Elle n’était pas bête, elle s’imaginait très bien pourquoi je lui demandais cela.


	12. Chapter 12

-Hey, je croyais que tu viendrais faire la fête avec nous ?   
-Non je préférais rester au calme. 

J’avais pris un bain et ouvert un polar en l’attendant, j’avais fait un effort, pour une fois, troquant mon uniforme habituel : jeans tee-shirt, pour un pantalon noir et une chemise bordeaux. 

-Les journalistes n’ont pas arrêté de me poser des questions sur ta présence.   
-Et que leur as-tu répondu ?   
-Rien, juste que j’espérais pouvoir te battre en final de Wimbledon l’année prochaine.   
-Tu rêves.   
-Je sais, jamais je ne pourrai te battre dans ton jardin anglais, tu es un extra terrestre quand tu joues là-bas, mais cela ne fait pas de mal de rêver.   
-Non, je voulais dire que tu rêvais, si tu penses que je vais jouer l’année prochaine.   
-Je t’ai bien observé tout à l’heure et j’ai vu ton regard, je sais que tu veux rejouer, tu as juste peur.   
-Je n’ai pas peur !   
-Oh si, tu as peur d’aimer cela, alors que les souvenirs de Mirka devraient t’en empêcher. 

Il avait raison, la seule chose qui m’empêchait de reprendre c’était la culpabilité, je me sentais coupable d’avoir envie de reprendre ma vie d’avant, donnant l’impression que rien n’était arrivé. 

Ses doigts caressèrent légèrement mes tempes. 

-Tu ne dois pas renoncer à ce que tu aimes en sa mémoire, je ne la connaissais pas beaucoup mais je me doute qu’elle n’apprécierait pas cela, elle a toujours été très fière de toi, elle aimait te voir jouer, tout comme tes fans et moi, ne nous prive pas de cela, pas pour cette raison là tout du moins. Je comprendrais que tu arrêtes, si tu ne prenais plus de plaisir, mais ici ce n’est pas le cas…J’ai piqué une bouteille à la réception, je me suis dit qu’on pourrait en profiter ensemble. 

Il agita légèrement devant mes yeux une bouteille de champagne. 

-Pourquoi pas, après tout.   
-Au fait ou est Emy ?   
-Elle est avec Diana, je me suis dit que, pour cette nuit, elle pourrait s’en occuper. 

Il leva un de ses sourcils, mais n’ajouta rien de plus, peut être avait-il peur des réponses que je pourrais donner à ses questions. 

-Donne–moi cette bouteille, tu n’as jamais été très doué pour les ouvrir.   
-C’est même pas vrai ! 

Il éclata de rire mais me laissa quand même la bouteille. 

-Dis au fait tu as pensé aux verres ?   
-Deux flûtes, dans mon sac. 

Il les sortit précautionneusement. 

-Rappelle-moi de vérifier mon argenterie lorsque tu viendras chez moi ! 

Après avoir ouvert la bouteille et nous avoir versé un verre, nous nous installâmes tranquillement sur le canapé. 

-Tu sais que je suis en vacances ?   
-Pour combien de temps ?   
-J’ai réussi à négocier dix jours.   
-Ton oncle doit enrager.   
-Si je l’avais écouté, dés demain je serai sur le terrain.   
-Alors comment as-tu fait ?   
-Soit j’avais dix jours rien que pour moi, soit je séchais les entraînements ! 

Je me souviens avoir éclaté de rire, Rafael manquer un entraînement : impossible ! 

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux qu’on fasse ?   
-Hein ?   
-Ben oui, maintenant que j’ai un peu de temps, on pourrait peut-être en profiter, pour je sais pas moi, visiter l’Amérique du sud, dîner au deuxième étage de la Tour Eiffel ou faire du shopping à Los Angeles…   
-Je crois que … enfin j’ai envie….   
-Dis moi ?   
-J’ai envie de rentrer en Suisse.   
-D’accord, si c’est ce que tu veux.   
-Bien sur, tu viens avec moi. 

Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, comme une caresse. 

-Au fait, avec tout ça j’ai oublié de te donner ceci : 

Il prit dans son sac, une chemise en carton assez épaisse. 

-Ce sont toutes les archives concernant Mirka que j’ai trouvé sur le net, j’ai imprimé les photos sur papier glacé, il y a aussi des vidéos, j’ai fait un montage d’elle durant tes matchs et sur les différentes interviews qu’elle a données.   
-Merci, je … regarderai ça plus tard. 

Il m’attira contre lui, juste au moment ou j’avais besoin de me sentir rassuré. 

-Je t’aime Roger. 

Alors que la nuit commençait à envahir la pièce, mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens et je pu y lire la véracité de ses sentiments envers moi. 

-Rafael, je … 

Il posa son index sur ma bouche. 

-Je ne te demande rien.   
-Je sais, mais j’ai envie de te le dire … Rafael, je t’aime. 

Il m’embrassa tendrement, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, j’aimais cet homme tendre qui me laissait le temps. 

Il fut surpris lorsque je me remis debout, je le pris par la main et le conduisis jusqu’à ma chambre, notre chambre, je tremblais légèrement, l’appréhension prenait le pas sur l’excitation. J’ouvris la porte, tout était comme je l’avais organisé, j’avais allumé quelques bougies, le lit était entrouvert ne laissant aucun doute sur mes intentions. 

-J’ai envie de passer la nuit avec toi.   
-Roger, si c’est à cause de ce matin, tu n’es pas obligé, je suis tout à fait capable d’attendre, de t’attendre.   
-Non, ça n’a aucun rapport, j’ai vraiment envie de toi, même si j’ai peur.   
-Tu n’as pas besoin d’avoir peur, j’irai à ton rythme et si jamais c’est trop pour toi, j’arrêterai. 

Doucement il me donna un baiser, sa langue vint envahir ma bouche, ses mains se baladaient avec délicatesse sur mes flans, il commença à déboutonner avec lenteur ma chemise, ses doigts parcouraient la peau qu’il dénudait peu à peu, je ne pu retenir un gémissement lorsqu’il s’attarda sur mes tétons, je ne me savais même pas sensible à cet endroit. 

Sa bouche commença une longue descente, s’attaquant à ma mâchoire, puis bifurquant vers mon cou, ne voulant pas être passif, je me mis en action, la peau de son ventre était plus douce que je ne l’imaginais, je sentis sous mes doigts son frisson. 

Il fit tomber ma chemise et enleva son tee-shirt. 

Il m’invita à m’allonger sur le lit, ce que je fis sans lâcher son regard, il s’agenouilla à côté de moi. 

-Si jamais je vais trop vite ou trop loin tu me le dis, j’arrêterai. 

Pendant que je hochai la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j’étais d’accord avec cet arrangement, il enleva ses chaussures et chaussettes, puis revint embrasser mon torse, j’aimais ses délicates attentions, comme pour tout il me laissait le temps, sa langue s’attardait dans mon nombril, me faisant vibrer de désir. 

Puis il redessina du bout de ses lèvres les fines cicatrices parcourant mon abdomen et mes bras tout en murmurant : plus jamais. 

Non, avec lui à mes côtés, plus jamais, même si mon rasoir m’accompagnait partout, je ne l’utilisais plus. 

Puis il se dirigea vers mon bas-ventre tendu et bombé, mon érection séquestrée dans son carcan, il commença à dégrafer mon pantalon, puis il remonta vers moi, m’embrassant avec passion, me faisant rouler au dessus de lui, pour la première fois de ma vie je sentais une érection pressée contre ma cuisse et cela me semblait naturel, il avait envie de moi, il me désirait et j’en étais fier en quelque sorte. 

A mon tour je découvrais ce corps que j’avais imaginé parfois, son torse ressemblait à ceux des statues antiques, alors que tout le monde tomberait à ses genoux face à cette vision, moi j’étais raide dingue de son odeur si masculine et pourtant encore juvénile, je goûtais enfin cette peau sucrée et dorée comme du pain d’épice. Je lui arrachais de tendres gémissements qui me faisaient chavirer. 

-J’aime t’entendre gémir, Rafael, même si j’ai encore un peu de mal à réaliser tout cela. 

Il m’obligea à me rallonger à coté de lui et me prit dans ses bras. 

-Roger, jamais je n’aurai pensé qu’on en arriverait là, même si cela me rend plus qu’heureux d’être à tes cotés, j’ai jamais été un fan des grandes déclarations d’amour, j’ai toujours trouvé cela ridicule d’entendre deux êtres se jurer un amour éternel et inconditionnel, moi tout ce que je te promets c’est de t’aimer au jour le jour.   
-Je ne te demande pas plus. 

Il me quémanda un nouveau baiser que je ne pu lui refuser, ses mains refirent le chemin jusqu’à la ceinture de mon pantalon, il commença à m’enlever ce vêtement gênant, avec mon aide évidemment. 

J’avais un peu honte de mon corps malingre, comparé au sien qui resplendissait de beauté, pourtant il semblait comme subjugué par mon teint laiteux et mes muscles fondus. 

-Tu es beau, même si je te préférerai avec quelques kilos en plus. 

Ses mains se mirent à me chatouiller, alors que j’essayais de me soustraire à sa torture, il ne pu retenir un fou rire en m’entendant râler, qu’il étouffa contre ma peau, m’envoyant de délicieuses décharges dans le corps. 

-Tu pourrais peut être enlever ton pantalon histoire qu’on soit à égalité.   
-Dans ce cas on ne sera pas à égalité. 

Il se releva et enleva son jean sous mes yeux, me laissant face à son sexe turgescent, je ne pus retenir un mouvement de surprise, c’était une première pour moi, je n’avais pas peur, je savais que Rafael ferait tout pour que cela soit le plus agréable possible, même si tout cela ne m’empêchait pas d’appréhender la suite. 

Il revint s’allonger sur le ventre à côté de moi, me cachant avec pudeur son désir pour moi, il reprit lentement ses caresses sur mon corps, même si je voyais bien dans son regard que tout cela le consumait peu a peu. 

-On ira pas jusqu’au bout ce soir, même si j’en ai très envie, tu n’es pas encore prêt, laisse-moi juste te donner du plaisir. 

Sa main se déplaça jusqu'à ma proéminence, la massant légèrement à travers mon caleçon, puis il la laissa s’infiltrer sous le tissu m’arrachant de délicieux gémissements, cela faisait des mois que je ne m’étais pas accordé de plaisir physique. 

-Rafael… je ne vais … pas. 

Je du l’obliger à retirer sa main, provoquant chez lui un froncement de sourcil qu’il perdit en comprenant la raison de mon geste : enlever cette dernière barrière gênante. En remerciement de cette initiative je fus récompensé d’un baiser dans le cou. 

Je ne pu retenir un cri de pure extase lorsque la bouche de mon espagnol se referma sur ma virilité, j’étais au paradis, Rafael savait exactement ce qu’il faisait, me procurant un plaisir certain. 

Sa langue parcourait avec délice mon sexe vibrant, c’était indescriptible, voir ses lèvres gourmandes autour de moi, m’embrasait, mes mains étaient posées sur sa tête, mes doigts s’emmêlant avec force dans ses cheveux. Je me cambrais avec délice, au moment ultime, je voulus l’écarter mais il en avait décidé autrement, sa bouche fermement accrochée et son regard planté dans le mien, j’étais comme hypnotisé par cette vision. L’orgasme qui m’emporta fut comme une immense vague qui vous rejette avec force et violence sur la plage. A mon plus grand étonnement il avala ma semence puis m’embrassa. 

Puis avec délicatesse il me cala entre ses bras, je pris alors conscience que contrairement à moi il était encore « tendu ». 

-Rafa, toi, tu… 

Ma main se faufila le long de son torse, puis entre ses cuisses, il était là palpitant et dur entre mes doigts malhabiles. 

-Roger, tu n’es pas obligé.   
-Je sais mais j’ai envie de te donner du plaisir. 

Et ce n’était que la pure vérité, je voulais voir son regard se voiler et son corps se tendre vers l’assouvissement. Ma maladresse ne semblait pas le gêner, ses gémissements étaient là pour le prouver. 

J’essayais de faire des mouvements réguliers et rapides, mais il y avait encore quelques ratés, c’était tellement différent de donner du plaisir à quelqu’un et s’en donner, je ne savais pas ce qu’il aimait ou ce qu’il désirait à cet instant précis. 

Et puis vint l’instant, ou je lui fis atteindre le septième ciel, je ressentis une immense fierté en l’entendant crier mon prénom


	13. Chapter 13

Nous fûmes réveillés le lendemain par Diana, elle devait reprendre un avion pour Miami dans la matinée, avec son tact légendaire, elle frappa à la porte de la chambre et attendit dans le salon. 

Après avoir enfilé un peignoir, je pu aller les rejoindre. 

\- T’as la tête de quelqu’un qui n’a pas beaucoup dormi.   
\- Bonjour à toi aussi ! Emy a été sage cette nuit ?   
-Comme un ange ! Elle a dormi de 23h à 7h. 

Elle me tendit ma fille, qui m’adressa un tendre sourire tout en agitant avec frénésie ses mains devant mon visage. 

-Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?   
-Demain on retourne en Suisse.   
-On ?   
-Rafa, Emy et moi.   
-Les parents vont être heureux de te revoir…Rafael est un homme bien et si tu retrouves le bonheur avec lui alors je suis heureuse pour toi. 

Elle n’a jamais été dupe et elle était toujours perspicace en ce qui concernait les êtres humains, elle m’embrassa, caressa légèrement la tête d’Emy et puis s’en alla. 

J’ai porté Emy jusqu’au lit, la déposant à côté de Rafael, elle rampa jusqu’à sa tête et tira sur ses cheveux. 

-‘jour Mariquita.   
-Je crois que c’est sa manière à elle de te dire que tu as les cheveux trop longs !   
-Je crois pas, en tout cas je compte pas les couper ! 

Alors que je me penchais vers lui pour récupérer ma fille, il m’agrippa, par la ceinture de mon peignoir et me fit basculer sur le lit, afin de m’embrasser. 

-Voila une façon plus acceptable de me dire bonjour ! 

Il éclata de rire, alors qu’Emy essayait de se faire une place entre nous deux. 

-On devrait peut être se lever et prendre notre petit déjeuner.   
-J’appellerai ensuite la compagnie aérienne pour réserver des billets pour demain. 

Alors qu’il remettait en place le gilet d’Emy, je lui tendais un peignoir, qu’il s’empressa de revêtir. 

On entendit la porte s’ouvrir. 

-Ce doit être le room service avec notre repas, j’y vais.   
-Je te rejoins après, Roger, le temps de vérifier les messages sur mon répondeur. 

Je ne m’étais pas trompé, un panier de viennoiseries, du chocolat et du café étaient posés sur la table basse du salon, posé à côté le New York Times. 

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement, puis après une rapide douche prise séparément, nous nous décidâmes à sortir faire un petit peu de shopping, croisant les doigts pour ne pas rencontrer de paparazzis, mais ces derniers avaient trouvé une nouvelle proie, un héritier venait de se faire arrêter pour racolage ! 

Il me traîna dans des dizaines de magasins pour homme, on alla aussi bien dans la boutique Armani (couturier préféré de Rafa) que chez H&M, il avait décidé de refaire ma garde-robe.

Emy eut aussi droit à son lot de présents, il dévalisa littéralement un magasin de jouets pour enfants, il alla jusqu’à acheter des jouets qu’elle ne pourrait pas utiliser avant au moins trois ou quatre ans. 

Bien qu’il faisait très froid, nous avons passé une journée très agréable, Rafael en profita pour acheter quelques cadeaux supplémentaires pour Noël à sa famille et ses amis. A mon grand étonnement, il n’acheta rien pour lui. 

-Je n’ai besoin de rien, tout simplement. J’adore faire plaisir à ceux que j’aime.   
-Je vois ça ! 

Nous rentrâmes à l’hôtel les bras chargés. 

-Je me demande pourquoi j’ai pris une chambre, je n’y ai quasiment pas mis les pieds !   
-C’est vrai.   
-Je préférais passer mon temps avec toi. 

Cela me fit sourire, moi aussi je préférais passer mon temps avec lui. Une fois arrivés dans ma chambre, Rafael alla coucher Emy qui était exténuée, pendant que je rangeais nos achats. 

-Elle s’est endormie dés que je l’ai mise au lit. 

Il me tendit le récepteur du baby phone, avant de s’installer à côté de moi. 

-J’ai commandé le repas et la compagnie aérienne a déposé nos billets à l’accueil tout à l’heure.   
-Dis Roger tu comptes faire quoi pour Noël ? On en a pas encore parlé.   
-Euh je pense que mes parents voudront fêter Noël avec Emy, Diana revient spécialement de Miami pour les vacances. Je suppose que ça va être une petite réunion de famille, enfin j’en ai pas encore parlé avec mes parents.   
-D’accord, je voulais juste savoir, ma mère m’a envoyé un sms pour t’inviter à fêter le 25 avec l’ensemble de ma famille.   
-On pourra peut être faire le 24 en Suisse et le 25 chez toi.   
-On verra on a encore un peu de temps avant de prendre une décision. 

La soirée se passa calmement, nous allâmes nous coucher et tout comme ma puce nous nous endormîmes instantanément.


	14. Chapter 14

En arrivant en Suisse je tremblais littéralement, à tel point que je dû laisser le volant à Rafael, je ne comprenais pas bien ce qui m’arrivait, mon compagnon s’inquiétait pour moi, je le voyais à son regard, à cette main qui attrapa la mienne. 

-Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive Roger ?   
-Rien, ça va passer, juste un petit coup de blues. 

Il ne me croyait pas, mais resta muet pour ne pas me blesser inutilement, en arrivant chez moi, je me sentais nerveux et pourtant soulagé. Alors que j’installais Emy dans sa chambre, Rafael débarrassait la voiture. 

-Tu veux que je monte les bagages dans la chambre ? 

Je n’avais pas réfléchi au fait que nous allions partager la chambre qui avait abrité mes amours avec Mirka. Il me retrouva figé sur le seuil de la chambre, tout était comme elle l’avait laissé, ses vêtements étaient encore dans sa penderie. 

-Si tu veux, je peux les mettre dans la chambre d’ami.   
-Je suis désolé.   
-Tu n’as pas à l’être, Roger, c’est normal. 

Parfois j’avais envie, qu’il me bouscule, qu’il m’oblige à redevenir celui que j’étais, mais cela m’aurait fait encore plus mal. Il ne se plaignait pas, pourtant je savais qu’il avait l’impression de passer en deuxième position. 

-Tu veux te reposer ? Ça te ferait peut-être du bien de t’étendre une ou deux heures.   
-Je vais plutôt aller prendre une douche et après on verra. 

J’avais besoin de réfléchir. 

Durant l’après midi, je me suis enfermé dans « la chambre de Mirka », faisant enfin ce que j’avais toujours refusé : trier ses affaires, enfin j’ai pas vraiment trié, j’ai tout mis dans des cartons et j’ai monté ces derniers dans le grenier, Rafael se proposa pour me donner un coup de main mais je lui fis comprendre que c’était à moi de faire ça. 

Le décalage horaire nous laissa sur les rotules, cette nuit là mon sommeil fut assez agité, réveillant par la même occasion Rafael en lui donnant sans le vouloir un coup de coude dans les côtes. 

-Du calme Roger, ce n’est qu’un cauchemar. 

Il m’aida à m’assoir dans notre lit, puis alla me chercher un verre d’eau fraîche. 

-Raconte-moi, dis-moi ce qui t’effraie autant. 

Comment lui dire que je voyais dans mes cauchemars Mirka revenir d’entre les morts, pour me surprendre entrain de trahir notre amour. Je ne voulais pas le blesser encore un peu plus, alors je me contentais de trouver refuge entre ses bras, pour pleurer, il resserra un peu plus sa prise sur mon corps tremblant. 

-Ça va un peu mieux ?   
-Moui. 

Toute la nuit, il veilla sur moi, ses doigts caressant mes cheveux et son souffle régulier contre mon front. 

Le lendemain mes parents passèrent la journée avec nous, ils avaient appris par Diana que ma relation avec Rafael avait pris de l’ampleur, aussi ne furent-ils pas trop surpris par notre complicité, je n’ai jamais trop su comment ils avaient pris la nouvelle, mais ils ne firent jamais la moindre remarque déplacée et je leur en serais à jamais reconnaissant. Je sais qu’à la fin de la journée, ils remercièrent Rafa pour m’avoir sorti de ma coquille. 

Alors que je m’occupais de donner son bain à Emy, Rafael nous prépara un dîner romantique, allant jusqu’à allumer des chandelles. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, lorsque je redescendis après avoir couché ma puce. 

-Ça te plait ?   
-C’est magnifique. 

La soirée se passa dans le calme, le repas était un pur délice, Rafael était un vrai cordon-bleu, moi qui l’imaginais, avant tout cela, comme un fils à maman, qui mettait juste les pieds sous la table, je m’étais trompé ! 

-T’es vraiment doué pour la cuisine.   
-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Ce n’est pourtant pas la première fois que je fais à manger !   
-Non, mais je ne te l’avais jamais dit avant, il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne t’ai jamais dit.   
-On a tout notre temps pour cela.   
-Non, le temps nous file entre les doigts, s’il y a bien une chose que j’ai apprise c’est ça, tout finit toujours beaucoup trop tôt.   
-Viens. 

Encore une fois, je finis dans ses bras, c’était le seul endroit ou je me sentais en sécurité et ou j’oubliais tous mes doutes. 

-Je me demande si….   
-Si quoi ?   
-Non rien.   
-Rafael !   
-Très bien je me demande si c’était une bonne idée de revenir ici, il est peut-être encore un peu trop tôt ?   
-Je ne pense pas, de toutes façons il aurait bien fallu que je revienne un jour ou l’autre, qu’est-ce qui t’inquiète autant ?   
-C’est peut-être égoïste de ma part, mais je n’ai pas l’impression d’être à ma place ici, je ferai peut être mieux de retourner chez moi…   
-N’y pense même pas ! J’ai besoin de toi, ici.   
-Roger, tes parents sont là, ils t’aideront, j’ai peur en restant de sacrifier notre relation.   
-C’est en partant que tu vas la sacrifier, je sais que je suis pas le petit ami idéal, que je ne te donne pas tout ce que tu mérites.   
-Je savais très bien dans quoi je m’embarquais en commençant cette relation avec toi, je savais qu’elle serait toujours entre nous, c’est juste que parfois,j’ai l’impression que tu oublies que j’existe, je ne te le reproche pas, loin de là, mais c’est juste un peu dur pour moi. 

Pour la première je me rendais compte de sa jeunesse et de son insécurité vis-à-vis de moi, je n’avais pas été juste, je l’avais mis de côté sans vraiment me soucier de ce qu’il ressentait


	15. Chapter 15

-Rafa, je te promets de faire plus attention à toi à l’avenir, je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre, pas alors que je viens de trouver un semblant de stabilité. 

D’un mouvement rapide, je me retrouvais sur ses genoux, à sa grande surprise. 

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?   
-Je fais en sorte que tu restes. 

Alors qu’il tentait vainement de me repousser, mes lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes, il ne pu résister à ce baiser, sa langue se fraya un chemin jusqu’à la mienne, ses mains partaient à l’attaque d’un corps qu’il avait déjà conquis. 

-Roger joue pas avec moi, je le supporterai pas.   
-Je ne joue pas, je veux faire l’amour avec toi, je sais que tu penses que je suis pas prêt mais moi je pense que tu as peur.   
-Je ne veux pas te forcer. 

Plutôt que de partir dans une conversation stérile, mes mains s’infiltrèrent sous son pull et le lui ôtèrent avec dextérité. Son regard se verrouilla sur mon visage, y cherchant la moindre trace d’incertitude, de peur ou d’insécurité, mais il ne trouva rien à part de la détermination et de l’amour. 

-Sûr ?   
-Certain.   
-Alors viens, j’ai pas trop envie que ça se passe au milieu du salon. 

Il m’obligea à me mettre sur mes pieds, puis me porta comme une mariée à qui l’ont fait franchir le seuil de la maison, jusqu’à notre lit, il m’y déposa avec délicatesse. Son regard caressait lentement les courbes de mon corps, comme pour inscrire sur ses paupières, à tout jamais, cette image de moi. 

Mes doigts atteignirent avec difficulté son visage redessinant ses traits délicats, il tremblait légèrement ou bien était-ce moi ? 

Il se pencha sur moi, facilitant ma tâche et me donnant un fougueux baiser, son corps épousait le mien avec une étonnante facilité, j’aimais sentir ce corps souple, chaud et lourd peser sur le mien, cette érection frôlant ma cuisse, ce souffle légèrement erratique balayant mon cou et ces mains calleuses sur ma peau sensible. 

Sa bouche se posa légèrement sur moi, recouvrant mon cou, mon visage, mon torse à peine découvert de baisers aussi doux que l’effleurement d’une plume. Puis ce fut un enchaînement de caresses plus ou moins appuyées, plus ou moins dirigées, un enchevêtrement de nos corps, nos habits disparurent rapidement, nous laissant à bout de souffle et pantelant, conscients que nous allions franchir une nouvelle étape décisive dans notre relation. 

Rafael se releva et sortit de son sac, une petite pochette carrée et un flacon bleu, il les posa sur la table de nuit et revint m’embrasser, je m’intoxiquais de ses baisers enivrants, je savais que c’était exactement ce que je désirais, lui et lui seul, je n’avais besoin de rien d’autre que de sa présence et de notre intimité, il avait su me sortir du tunnel ou je m’étais réfugié et j’étais tombé amoureux de lui, ce n’était pas de la reconnaissance comme je l’ai craint mais c’était bien une question d’amour, on ne désire pas autant quelqu’un qui ne nous attire pas. 

Il m’obligea à basculer au dessus de lui, puis prit le flacon et mit un peu de ce gel sur me doigts, alors que ses lèvres rejoignaient les miennes, il guida ma main jusqu’à son entrejambe, alors que je réalisais ce qu’il voulait que je fasse, je mis fin à notre baiser, mon regard se figea dans le sien.

-Vas y doucement, c’est tout ce que je te demande. 

Alors avec prudence, j’avançais un doigt vers son antre, j’en fis méthodiquement le tour, puis la pulpe appuya légèrement sur l’anneau resserré, doucement, il pénétra ce lieu interdit, la sensation était étrange, indescriptible, Rafael me fit comprendre que je pouvais aller plus loin, et c’est ce que je fis non sans appréhension. Il ne semblait pas souffrir, même si ses paupières étaient closes. Avec audace j’ajoutai un deuxième doigt, Rafael ne put retenir une grimace de douleur, me faisant instantanément arrêter mon mouvement. 

-Ne t’inquiète pas, ça va, c’est juste que je n’ai plus vraiment l’habitude. 

Un regard appuyé de sa part me fit comprendre de poursuivre ce que je faisais, mes doigts se frayèrent un chemin à l’intérieur de lui étirant ses chaires, même si je ne savais pas exactement ce que je faisais, ni même si c’était la bonne chose à faire. 

Sans vraiment le vouloir, ni comprendre comment j’avais fait, je lui fis voir des étoiles. 

-Juste…comme…ça…continues… 

J’ai continué un peu à aller et venir en lui, mais il m’arrêta, m’éblouissant encore d’un de ses fabuleux baisers, il empoigna ma main et tira dessus, m’obligeant à quitter cette cavité. Il me tendit un préservatif, que je m’empressai de revêtir. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes, me laissant ainsi toute la place pour m’installer, ce que je fis, non sans appréhension. 

-Vas y… doucement… 

Il m’encouragea à plonger en lui, en enserrant mes hanches à l’aide de ses puissantes cuisses, mon sexe buta un peu contre son entrée, puis mon gland entra avec un peu de difficulté, Rafael bloqua sa respiration et grimaça, je fis une pause, le laissant s’habituer à ma présence, alors qu’une de mes mains caressait sa virilité qui avait perdu de sa vigueur. 

Un de ses sourires me fit reprendre mon mouvement avec douceur, il y avait quelque chose de grisant à le sentir s’ouvrir à moi, il gémissait je ne savais pas si c’était à cause de cette sensation étrange d’étirement ou si c’était parce que la douleur avait déjà reflué. Je ne pu retenir un léger cri lorsque je fus en lui jusqu’à la garde, j’étais au paradis tout simplement. 

Rafael se cambra, l’armoire située le long du mur m’offrait une vision d’une affolante sensualité, j’amorçais un va et vient lent et régulier, voulant profiter de cet instant le plus longtemps possible. Les mains de Rafael se perdaient dans mes cheveux, il tenait des propos incohérents mélangeant allégrement l’espagnol, l’anglais et ses quelques notions de français. 

J’avais l’impression d’être le roi du monde, le voir ainsi, abandonné et vibrant au rythme de mes hanches. J’accélérais les mouvements de ma main, voulant l’emmener avec moi jusqu’à la jouissance, ce qui ne tarda pas. Rafael éjacula entre nos ventres, dans un cri étouffé, ou je reconnus mon prénom, alors que je me déversais, à l’intérieur de lui, dans mon bout de latex. Repu, je me suis effondré sur son torse, incapable de dire quoique ce soit nous laissâmes nos mains parler pour nous, caressant l’autre pendant un long moment, j’avais toujours aimé ces moments post coïtaux, pourtant j’avais envie de briser cet instant juste pour savoir s’il avait aimé cela autant que moi. 

-Arrêtes de réfléchir et dors.   
-Rafa, est-ce que tu as…   
-Roger, j’ai adoré, mais tu m’as épuisé alors maintenant on dort. 

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front, avant de m’envelopper dans ses bras puissants et de rabattre sur nous la couette.


	16. Chapter 16

Le lendemain je fus réveillé par une douce étreinte, le nez de Rafael plongea dans ma chevelure et ses mains caressèrent mon dos. Sans vraiment le vouloir j’émis une sorte de ronronnement. 

-J’aime ce son. 

La lumière filtrait à peine à travers les volets et la température de la chambre avait baissé de quelques degrés, tout cela ne me donnait qu’une envie : me pelotonner un peu plus contre mon amant et me rendormir. 

Mon amant : ce mot sonnait bizarrement dans ma bouche. 

-Un penny pour tes pensées.   
-J’étais entrain de me dire que nous deux c’était différent maintenant.   
-Et ?   
-Et rien. C’est juste que ça change certains trucs entre nous.   
-Pas tellement, je trouve, non ?   
-Désolé, je dois te donner l’impression d’être une de ses préadolescentes qui vient de se faire dépuceler.   
-Il y a un peu de ça. 

Il éclata de rire et se jeta sur moi pour me chatouiller. Je ne me souviens pas combien de temps nous sommes restés au lit, mais je découvris ce matin là, que Rafa tout comme moi aimait paresser sous la couette. 

-C’est étrange que Emy ne ce soit pas encore fait entendre !   
-Oui. Elle aurait dormi de 22h à 10h ? Sans nous réveiller ? Ce serait étonnant. 

A cet instant, j’ai eu peur de ne pas l’avoir entendu, perdu dans mon bien être, j’aurai oublié ma fille, je me suis levé d’un bond et j’ai couru jusqu’à sa chambre, Rafael me suivait de prés. 

Emy était allongée dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, elle s’amusait avec ses mains et son mobile, représentant des étoiles. Je la pris dans mes bras, elle parut légèrement surprise, mais très vite ses petits bras s’agitèrent vers Rafael, elle voulait lui dire bonjour. 

-On fera quelqu’un de bien de toi, t’as déjà compris qu’il valait mieux ne pas nous déranger cette nuit. 

Alors que je m’apprêtais à le frapper, gentiment, pour cette remarque, le téléphone sonna. 

-Je réponds, mais je ne vais pas oublier ce que tu viens de dire !   
-J’y compte bien ! 

La conversation téléphonique avec Tony, ne dura que quelques minutes, il voulait savoir ce que je comptais faire, vu que je n’avais pas encore annoncé ma retraite. 

-Je ne vais pas reprendre, pas maintenant, je pense que tu ferais mieux de te trouver un nouveau protégé.   
-Tu comptes reprendre, je le sais, je le sens.   
-Peut être mais si je reprends ce sera différemment d’avant.   
-Donc, si j’accepte une offre d’emploi, cela ne te pose pas de problème ?   
-Aucun, mais juste par curiosité qui t’a débauché ?   
-Toni Nadal est entré en contact avec moi, pour l’épauler. 

En entendant cela, je fus soulagé, savoir que Tony, serait encore, même indirectement, dans mon entourage me rassurait. 

-C’était qui ?   
-Tony, mon entraîneur.   
-Que voulait-il ?   
-M’annoncer qu’il rentrait dans ton équipe.   
-Hein ? C’est quoi cette histoire ?   
-Ton oncle l’a contacté pour lui donner un coup de main.   
-Et comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas au courant ?   
-C’est pas à moi que tu dois le demander ! 

Il se précipita sur son portable et s’embarqua dans une discussion plus qu’animée en espagnol. Pendant le restant de la journée, il fut d’une humeur massacrante, pas vis-à-vis de moi ou d’Emy, raccrochant au nez de tout ceux qui avaient le malheur de l’appeler, il détestait quand son oncle prenait des décisions sans le consulter ,même si elles s’avéraient toujours être les bonnes. 

Le reste de la semaine se passa plus calmement, mais Rafael avait la raquette qui le démangeait, le samedi, il était intenable, je soupçonnais qu’il était hyperactif, depuis longtemps, mais j’en eu la preuve, à le voir ainsi tourner en rond chez moi. 

-Rafael, tu veux qu’on aille faire un tour ? Tu ressembles à un lion en cage.   
-Désolé, c’est juste que j’ai un peu de mal à rester éloigné des terrains.   
-Dans ce cas prends mon équipement et vas taper quelques balles.   
-Non, ça va aller.   
-Rafael, s’il te plait fais le pour moi ! Sinon je vais devenir dingue ! 

C’est à cet instant que je compris que quelque chose clochait chez lui, je n’avais pas vu cette marque entre ses deux sourcils, celle qui annonçait une légère tempête dans notre horizon. 

-Rafa, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?   
-Mon oncle et ton entraîneur se sont mis en tête de me faire reprendre l’entraînement demain.   
-Et ?   
-A Dubaï, pas à Bâle ni à Manacor, à Dubaï !   
-Je suis pas vraiment étonné c’est là-bas que je m’entraînais avec Tony. 

Il y avait autre chose dans son malaise, quelque chose qu’il ne voulait pas me dire. 

-Dis moi tout, Rafa, je sais que tu me caches quelque chose. 

Il mordit violement sa lèvre inférieure. 

-Ils ont interdits que vous m’accompagniez. 

Je n’avais pas réalisé que bientôt le tennis me l’enlèverait. 

-Je sais pas du quel des deux vient l’idée mais elle est loin d’être bonne ! J’ai pas envie de partir et vous laisser derrière.   
-T’as essayé de leur parler ?   
-Tu me prends pour qui ? Evidemment j’ai essayé de négocier mais il y a tout simplement pas moyen ! J’ai tout fait, en passant du chantage à la menace de les virer et ça n’a pas fonctionné ! 

Je le vis sortir son portable. 

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?   
-Je dois appeler Albert Costa, pour savoir si lui et Feli peuvent nous rejoindre là-bas.   
-Pourquoi ?   
-Pour être mon sparring-partner, encore une de leurs brillantes idées ! Je sens que ça va pas me plaire cette coopération, maintenant ils vont se mettre à deux sur mon dos ! 

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour prendre ma décision. 

-N’appelle pas Albert ni Feliciano, je serai ton sparring-partner.


	17. Epilogue

Et voila comment j’ai repris l’entraînement, pour le plus grand plaisir de nos entraîneurs, ces derniers avaient monté ce plan de toutes pièces derrière notre dos et nous nous avons foncé, enfin surtout moi ! 

Les premières séances furent épiques, à court de forme et submergé par des émotions que je ne contrôlais pas encore, elles ne durèrent guère longtemps, mais Rafael et les Tony étaient plus que compréhensifs, ils voulaient surtout me voir revenir. 

Alors que l’objectif de Rafael était l’open d’Australie, moi je visais ce tournoi de prestige en double qui le suivrait, certaines paires déjà annoncées faisaient rêver Hewitt/Rafter ou bien encore Safin/Roddick. 

Les médias étaient en ébullition, réclamant, exigeant même des réponses à leurs questions me concernant, mais ils ne trouvèrent que des portes fermées, bien que présent sur le sol Australien durant l’open, je n’ai pas mis une seule fois le pied dans les tribunes, préférant me concentrer sur mon tennis et Emy. 

Rafael faisait son chemin dans le tournoi en dehors de ses entraînements et de ses matchs, il passait tout son temps avec Emy et moi, nous nous accordâmes quelques instants dehors en tête à tête ou pas, nous ne cachions pas notre relation, mais l’ATP qui en avait eu vent faisait tout pour étouffer les rumeurs et empêcher certaines photos qu’ils jugeaient compromettantes de paraître. 

Rafael remporta l’open d’Australie, Marat ne fut pas de taille, il vint même me trouver pour me demander de remettre je le cite « ce petit morveux espagnol branché sur réacteur atomique » à sa place. 

Pour mon premier match, j’étais très nerveux, on devait affronter la paire Agassi-Noah, bien sur ce n’était pas un vrai tournoi, il n’y avait pas d’enjeu, mais c’était mon grand retour, lorsque le speaker me présenta, le public me fit une standing ovation, alors que l’émotion allait encore me submerger Rafa me donna un léger coup de raquette sur le derrière et me murmura un « je te l’avais dit » à l’oreille. 

Tout le match ne fut que du grand n’importe quoi, Yannick et André passaient leur temps a essayé de nous mettre en boite, se moquant de l’accent impossible de Rafa en anglais ou bien encore de mes manières efféminées. 

Le tournoi fut un véritable succès, les gradins étaient pleins les trois jours que dura la « compétition » ! 

Par la suite je suivais Rafael sur le circuit, étant à la fois son amant, son sparring-partner et son partenaire de double, partout ou nous pouvions jouer ensemble, nous sautions sur l’occasion, c’était un véritable plaisir pour moi de retourner ainsi sur le terrain, sans pression, juste pour le plaisir. 

Rafael essayait de me convaincre de reprendre les simples, mais je n’en avais pas vraiment envie, il perdit en final à Indian Wells, fit l’impasse sur Miami remporta Monte Carlo, Rome et Roland Garros. 

Il donna le meilleur de lui-même à Wimbledon, ce tournoi c’était son rêve, impossible pour lui d’imaginer ne pas le gagner, je ne l’avais jamais vu ainsi, à fleur de peau nerveusement, je fus obligé de m’éloigner un peu de lui avec Emy, cette quinzaine fut certainement la plus dure de notre relation, nous étions à deux doigts de nous séparer à cause des tensions extrêmes régnant autour de nous. Finalement une fois ce trophée remporté, toute cette pression s’évapora, me rendant ainsi l’homme que j’aimais. 

Pour se faire pardonner, il m’invita à un dîner romantique, Ana Maria gardait Emy, il avait réservé une suite dans un autre grand hôtel londonien, au cœur de la nuit, échoués entre les draps froissés, il me demanda en mariage. 

Lui et moi savions qu’il était encore trop tôt, que je n’étais pas encore prêt à m’engager avec lui, mais cela ne m’empêcha pas d’accepter sa proposition. 

Rafael se blessa peu de temps après, lors d’une séance d’entraînement, ce qui me donna envie de reprendre les tournois en simple, alors que Rafael rééduquait son pied gauche, je jouais un maximum de tournois, évidemment il m’accompagnait partout, s’occupant d’Emy lorsque je ne pouvais le faire ou me remontant le moral car mon jeu n’était plus ce qu’il avait été. 

Ce fut au moment de l’us open que les journalistes réalisèrent qu’on ne pouvait pas voir l’un de nous sans voir l’autre ! Les premières rumeurs commencèrent à apparaître dans les journaux, même les commentateurs émirent des réserves sur la véritable nature de nos sentiments, au vu de la proximité entre Rafa et Emy. 

On me posa La question en conférence de presse, un représentant de l’ATP voulut passer à une autre mais je lui fis signe que je voulais répondre, le silence se fit dans la salle, on aurait dit que j’allais donner le numéro de mon compte en banque. Je me suis contenté de confirmer le fait que j’étais en couple avec Rafael, je ne voulais pas leur donner plus de détails surtout sans que ce dernier soit présent ! 

A partir de cet instant, la presse tenta de se déchaîner contre nous, faisant remarquer le peu de temps qu’il m’avait fallu pour me remettre de la mort de Mirka, il me fallut tout l’amour de mon « fiancé » pour tenir, mais l’opinion public ne s’intéressa pas à la polémique soulevait par notre relation, sur Internet nos fans nous soutenaient plus ou moins, mais au moins ils respectaient notre amour. 

Rafael rechignait à revenir sur les courts, craignant que je n’arrête à nouveau de jouer, mais Toni le pressait de reprendre sa place de patron sur le circuit, en faisant taire les mauvaises langues par ses services surpuissants. 

Il revint pour la Master Cup, à laquelle je participais aussi, c’était la première depuis le début de notre relation que nous risquions de nous retrouver l’un en face de l’autre. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans des tableaux différents, mais lors des demis finales, l’affrontement eut lieu, de ce match je ne me souviens de rien, à part que je l’ai perdu, la encore la pression médiatique avait été invivable et pourtant nous avons tenu bon, notre clan faisant bunker autour de nous, nous protégeant au maximum. 

En un peu plus d’un an, j’avais retrouvé mon équilibre, le tennis est redevenu un jeu, maintenant mon unique ambition est de passer le plus de temps possible avec ma famille, je ne me contente plus que des tournois du grand chelem afin de voir ma fille grandir et mon amant s’épanouir.


End file.
